Family
by Potions-Mistress25
Summary: Harry finds a family in the most unlikely place. sorry i'm not good at summaries.sort of severitus in latter chapters. if anything in this story existed in the books its not mine. New Pen Name Same Story
1. Letters

I own nothing except the plot. Please review.

Okay I'm redoing this story from the beginning and fixing a lot of things.

**Family**

**Letters**

At number, four Privet Dr. a 13-year-old boy laid on his bed contemplating a letter he had just received. The letter was from his alleged aunt. Alleged, because he had never met or even heard of her before.

This boys name was Harry Potter. He had received the letter at exactly midnight, it magically appeared on his pillow like it was charmed to do, and read like this:

_Dear Harry,_

_I truly do hate starting letters like that, but don't know any other way. My name is Samantha Snape, yes, Snape as in the dreaded potions master of Hogwarts, in fact, I'm his little sister._

_The reason I'm writing this letter now is to inform you, against Albus Dumbledore's wishes, that your Aunt and Uncle, the ones you live with now are not your only relatives. The Headmaster has good reasons for not wanting you to know, but it basically boils down to the fact that he believes you safer with the muggles despite James and Lily's wishes for you to be placed with Severus if they died._

_Now, to start from the beginning. I am the youngest of six children born to Eileen Potter-Snape and Tobias Snape. The oldest boy was your father James Potter. He got the name Potter because Father was not present at his birth and mother wanted her family name to continue despite her husband's withes, he was not pleased when he found out. The rest of us all had the Snape name. Skipping ahead a bit you probably think that James and Severus hate one another, nothing could be farther from the truth. They along with our cousin Sirius Black pretend to hate one another through to help Sev keep up appearances as a spy for the order ( Sev's been a spy since Father forced him to take the dark mark at 13)._

_Anyway, before James and Lily's death they made it clear that you were to be placed in Sev's care if they died. After they died Sev pleaded with Albus to take you, we all did actually, but he insisted that you would be safer with the muggles and would not allow you to even know you had other family. Sev finally agreed with Albus but continued to ask him for custody frequently. The rest of us (Marie, the oldest, and her husband Jonathan, Sean (#4), Daniel (the youngest boy), and myself) told Albus that we would never speak to him again until you were told everything. _

_I am writing this letter almost a year after the argument with Albus. I have timed it to appear on your pillow at exactly midnight ten years from now._

_You're 13 years old now and probably don't want to leave your home with the muggles, but please talk to your Uncle Sev. We would all like to get to know our nephew._

_Love Aunt Sam_

_P.S.I forgot if your wondering how James and Sev could be in the same year at Hogwarts its because Sev was allowed to enter two years earlier because he was more powerful then Albus even at the age of nine._

After he finished reading, Harry laid down on his stomach to contemplate the letter. His back was sore from one of the nicer "games" he and his uncle "played." Just then, Harry heard the sound of the car door slam and knew his uncle was home from the bar he and his friends visited once a week. The nights his uncle was drunk were always the worst. The smallest bit of alcohol could strip his uncle of all his resolve. Harry quickly stashed the letter in the loose floorboard under his bed and waited for his uncle.

When Harry regained consciousness, at about 4 in the morning, his owl, Hedwig, was at the window wanting to be let in. Harry slowly crawled to the loose floorboard and took out the letter from his aunt and using one of Hedwig's feathers as a quill and the copious amount of blood on the floor he wrote a small message on the back of it.

_Please help me. H.P._

"Hedwig come here," he called quietly for the fear of awaking his uncle. "Take this to professor Snape." _Even if he isn't my uncle, he'll help. I hope_. With that he sent Hedwig off into the night.


	2. Fear

**Fear**

Severus Snape was in his office at Hogwarts finishing some paper work before he headed home for the summer. A soft knock at the door interrupted his early morning work. Without waiting for a reply from the potions master Albus Dumbledore walked in and took seat across from the potions master, who didn't need to look up to see who it was. Neither spoke for some time. Finally, Severus became impatient and looking up from his work asked, "Is there something you would like Albus?"

"Oh, no child," I was merely curious as to why I haven't seen you at meals lately," now common belief is that Albus Dumbledore is a kind old man without a sly bone in his body. It's a lie. He is actually, quite, manipulative and never comes right out and ask a question like that unless he is very concerned. Knowing this both irritated Severus and comforted him.

Therefore when he replied there was no venom or irritation in his voice, "Don't worry Albus I've been eating. If you don't believe me ask the house elves."

Albus opened his mouth to reply but before he could, a snowy white owl flew in through the open door and landed in front of the potions master it threw the note it had it its beak in front of him, waiting impatiently for him to read it. Both men immediately recognized the owl as belonging to Harry Potter and both wondered why he would be sending a letter to Severus.

Opening the letter Severus immediately recognized his sister's handwriting. After reading what she wrote he couldn't help but smirk, but then it occurred to him that Harry had sent this to him. He turned it over and a look of horror crossed over his face. He quickly gave the letter to Albus while he collected some potions.

After reading what Samantha wrote Dumbledore was angry, but that quickly passed when he turned the letter over and read Harry's message. When he looked up, Severus was heading out the door. He quickly followed him to the apparation point outside of Hogwarts where the two wizards apparated to Privet Dr.

Once there without looking back Severus asked "Which one is it Albus?"

"That one," was the reply as Albus pointed to the second house on the right. Together the two powerful wizards marched to the door of number 4 Privet Dr.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Let it never be said that Severus Snape scares easily. However as the two wizards walk up to the door he was terrified as to what he might find. After Albus knocked on the door a large boy about Harry's age opened it. The boy took one look at the wizards and ran into the house screaming about freaks leaving the front door wide open. Taking this as on invitation inside the two wizards went in only to come face to face with a shotgun. With a subtle flick of the headmasters wrist the shotgun became an umbrella; however, Vernon Dursley didn't seem to notice. Albus then ask in a voice that left no room for argument:

"Where is Harry?"

The painfully thin horse faced woman pointed upstairs while trying to shield her son. Severus dashed upstairs. When he saw the door with over 15 locks on it his stomach clenched he somehow knew that this was Harry's room though he prayed to every deity he could think of that he was wrong. Suddenly, Albus was by his side and taking strength from his mentor's presences, he unlocked the door and pushed it open.

The site that met there eyes would be in there nightmares for years to come. The bed, floor, and walls were covered with blood, puss, urine, and an assortment of other things they couldn't identify. A weak moan brought both wizards back to reality and they rushed to the far side of the bed. There on the floor, nude, covered in welts, bruises, blood, and Merlin only knew what else was Harry Potter, The-Boy-Who- May-Not-Live-Much-Longer.


	3. Rescue

**Rescue**

When the initial shock finally wore off Severus was down at the boy's side in a heartbeat. He turned the boy over and pulled him into his lap trying not to aggravate the boy's injuries further. After retrieving a number of potions he cast a spell to wake the boy so he could be given the potions. When Harry came to his first thoughts were clouded by pain, before he even realized what was going on around him he had swallowed most of the potions. As the bleeding stopped and the pain receded Harry looked up into the concerned onyx eyes of his uncle. _When did I start thinking of him as uncle_? The thought didn't concern him long though as he latched himself onto to potions master with all his strength, which wasn't much, and sobbed. He didn't really hear the soothing words his uncle whispered in his ear, but he did notice when two strong arms wrapped around him and held him as though he were sand threatening to slip away.

Meanwhile, Albus was using a locator charm to collect all of Harry's belongings and placed them in his truck. He then pulled out a portkey he always had with him in case of emergencies that would take them directly to the hospital wing at Hogwarts. He placed a hand on Severus' shoulder and said the word that whisked the three of them away from the Dursley residents.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When they appeared in the hospital wing Madam Pomfrey was at there sides immediately and after having Severus lay the once again unconscious child down hurried them out of the hospital wing.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

The interesting thing about Hogwarts is that the walls seem to talk. Albus and Severus had been outside of the hospital wing for twenty minutes when Minerva McGonagall was beside them asking what happened. After explaining the letter and what they found when they went to retrieve Harry, Minerva was in tears. She was not the only one either, the ever present twinkle in the headmaster's eyes was gone and Severus looked on the verge of tears himself.

Two hours latter all three professors where still waiting for word about Harry when suddenly the doors opened and the medi-witch stepped out with a sorrowful look on her face. That look broke Severus and suddenly a couple tears were running down his cheeks.

"He's alive, and will recover. I've healed most of the wounds; however, there will be scaring. He'll be able to leave the hospital wing tomorrow hopefully. He had a broken wrist, fingers, and 4 broken ribs, which were easy enough to fix. He lost a lot of blood due to a deep cut across his abdomen. Also he was covered in welts and bruises on 70 of his body. As I said, I was able to stop the bleeding and heal the welts and bruises but there will be scaring." The mediwitch paused and took a few deep breaths preparing herself for what she was going to say next. "I also discovered evidence of repeated sexual abuse." She said in a whisper but it reverberated in the minds of those who heard it as if it were shouted.

"May we see him Poppy?" ask the headmaster in a shaky voice that was just barely a whisper.

Without waiting for a reply Severus rushed past all of them into the wing and went strait to his nephew who was sleeping peacefully on the bed. "Don't worry child, I won't leave you again. I'm here. I know it doesn't seem like it now but everything will be alright." He whispered to the small child who looked so much younger then his 13 years as he took the boys hand and ran his other hand through the boys matted hair. It took all Severus restraint not to scoop the child up in his arms and never let him go, but the fear or robbing Harry of much needed rest stopped him and he contented himself with sitting on the chair next to him. The other three occupants of the room watched the exchanged silently.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Two silent hours latter, when they realized there was nothing they could do now, Minerva and Albus rose and turned to leave, the mediwitch was busy in her office. They tried with no success to get the potions master to leave and get some food, but he refused to budge. So they left him there with his nephew. An hour latter the mediwitch managed to get the potions master to eat a sandwich the house elves had brought him, but he still refused to leave Harry's side even for a second.


	4. Loyalty

**Loyalty**

The next morning, when Albus arrived at the hospital wing, Severus was still in the same chair that he had been in since yesterday, but was asleep. He walked to the other side of Harry's bed quietly so not to wake either of the sleeping wizards. He then began to speak softly to the child in the bed. "Harry, I am sorry. If I had known, I never would have left you there. I do hope that one day you will be able to forgive me child." Then turning to Severus, he began to speak again. "I'm also sorry to you as well child. And though I don't deserve it I hope you will forgive me one day as well."

Just then, Severus' eyes opened, _what am I doing in the hospital wing?_ Were his first thoughts before memory returned, he quickly looked at the bed that still held his sleeping nephew before looking at Albus. "Did you say something Albus?"

"No, child. Has he woken up yet?"

"No, he hasn't. As injured as he was a soft bed probable felt like a small piece of heaven, and in his dreamless sleep nothing bad can happen to him," stated Severus in a knowing voice that made the headmaster's heart ache. To know that the boy, man really, that he considered his son knew of such pain was heartbreaking, and knowing the young child he considered his grandson was injured and knew a pain that no child should have to endure made the Great Albus Dumbledore Headmaster of Hogwarts want to cry.

The headmaster thoughts were broken as Harry began to move. Severus immediately took his hand and started rubbing it. When he opened his eyes Harry was petrified he didn't know were he was. As his memory returned he began looking around frantically for his newly found uncle, seeing him by his side he calmed immediately.

"Good morning, Harry," said Severus, in a soft voice, when Harry's panicked eyes met his.

"It's true then. You really are my uncle?" Harry desperately needed the answer to be yes, and it showed in deep emerald eyes.

"Yes, child, it's true. I hope you can forgive me for my past treatment. It was necessary to ensure my position, as Sam explained in her letter."

Harry's entire face lit up at this causing Severus to smile a little. He wasn't expecting the barrage of questions that followed.

"When can I meet her and my other aunt and uncles? Do I have any cousins? Will I be staying with you now? Are you still a spy? What…" Harry didn't get to finish as Severus who was suddenly feeling overwhelmed interrupted him.

"Harry, I will answer all of your questions I promise, but please slow down before you hyperventilate." Severus was unable to keep the amusement out of his voice. "You will be staying with me if you wish. You can also stay with Marie and her family, or Sean, Daniel, or Sam. Anyone of us will take you, but for now you and I will be staying at Hogwarts for a while then I'll take you to meet everyone. If you choose to stay with me we'll spend the rest of the summer at my home."

"Why will we be staying here, and for how long, sir?"

"You may call me uncle if you wish child, and we will be staying here until I'm sure you are completely healed" _as much as possible anyway_. "Which should be no longer than a week,"

"Harry," began Albus, "why don't you get dressed. Poppy said you were free to go when you woke up. Then Severus can show you to his quarters."

"I don't have my things sir.'

I collected all of your things from the Dursley's; however, I could find no suitable cloths so I picked these up for you," replied Dumbledore pulling a small package out of the pockets of his robes. After enlarging the package, he handed it to Harry. The package contained a soft pair of black pants and a short sleeve emerald green shirt made of the same material as well as a pair of boxers. "They have been charmed to adjust to your size once you put them on."

Once Albus and Severus stepped away from Harry's bed and the curtain was drawn around it Harry changed into the new cloths. When Harry stepped from around the curtain the two men where talking.

"So, Severus, I'll see you and Harry tomorrow for dinner."

"That's good for me Albus. How about you Harry?' ask Severus noticing the teen slowly approaching them.

"That's, ok with me sir." Harry was angry with Dumbledore. He doubted that he would be able to forgive or trust him again. He didn't exactly hate him, but he no longer idolized him. _How can I trust someone who left me with **them** when he knew I had other family that would love me_? Harry's emotions were clearly displayed on his face during his internal monolog prompting Albus to lay a comforting hand on Harry's shoulder. At the contact, Harry was brought out of his musings and his first reaction was to pull back away from the contact. Which he did almost falling in the process, but Severus' reflexes kicked in and his arm shot out grabbing Harry by the upper arm steadying him.

"It's alright Harry. Its just, Albus," said Severus in an effort to sooth the frightened child. Harry immediately placed his hand in that of his uncle's clinging to it like a lifeline.

"I'll see you boys tomorrow then," said Albus the hurt evident on his ancient face.

Severus looked at the man who he considered a father, and nodded. He watched as Albus turned to leave the room it was strange to see him this way. For the first time Severus saw his idol as human. A human that wasn't perfect that made mistakes, some of which could not be fixed or forgiven. Severus didn't see himself forgiving Albus for this mistake, but he would always see the old man as a father.

After Albus left, Severus looked at Harry. He still looked fearful, and continued to hold on to Severus' hand. Offering the child a small reassuring smile, he guided him out of the hospital wing and up to the second floor of the castle. Once on the second floor Harry, his hand still in Severus', was led down a corridor he had never been down before, or noticed for that matter. In the center of the corridor was a painting of a forest castle with many intricantly drawn coat of arms. A deep voice echoed from within the castle saying, "password."

"Loyalty," replied Severus and the portrait swung open admitting the two into a living room decorated in blue, black, and silver trim. Harry could see the kitchen from the doorway, and it was decorated in the same colors. Overall, his uncle's quarters at Hogwarts had a very comfortable feel to it, but one thing was bothering him.

"Uncle Sev?"

"Yes"

"I thought that all the heads of house's rooms were connected to the common room of there house."

"They are"

"Then why are we here, sir? The entrance to the Slytherin common room is in the dungeons."

"Do you see the door at end of the hall?"

"Yes, sir," replied Harry as he looked down a hall with four doors, two on the left, one on the right, and one at the very end.

"It leads down a stair case and into the Slytherin common room. Also you are not to go through there for any reason, unless I'm down there and its and emergency. Understood?" Severus said this last part sternly, but continued to hold his nephew's hand.

"Yes, sir,"

"Good." Said Severus as he led Harry down the hall and stopped so that there was a door to either side of them. "That," said Severus pointing to the right "is the entrance to my private potions lab. If I'm in there knock before you come in. also, do not go in there when I'm not in there with out my permission. I'm often working on experimental potions and it could be dangerous."

"Yes, sir."

"This door is my room and down here," Severus continued to speak as he led Harry down the hall and stopped at the last door on the left, "is you room. It's connected to mine by a common bathroom. It's yours to do with as you please, but I ask that you keep it moderately clean," said Severus as he opened the door and gently pushed the wide-eyed teen through.

Harry had not expected his own room, certainly not a room like this one. It was huge, as compared to what he had before. There was a desk, bookshelves, a bed, as well as a very comfortable looking chair.

"It's not much, but it will do for right now. As I said, you can decorate it any way you please. In fact, we can change the color scheme now. What colors would you like?"

Harry looked at his uncle with huge eyes no one had ever ask him anything like that before. "My favorite color is blue."

Severus smiled at his nephew, "mine too." With a flick of his wrist, the walls turned blue and the curtains were silver with black trim. Harry then looked up at the ceiling for a moment as if contemplating something then with another flick of his wrist the ceiling was black with hundreds of softly glowing stars and the occasional comet shooting by. "Your things are already put away, but you can rearrange them if you like. In no more then half an hour though I want you in the living room so we can talk" with that, he ruffled the boy's hair and left. Harry looked around in amazement for a few more minutes before he began thoroughly exploring _his_ room.


	5. Stories

**Stories**

When Harry walked into the living room fifteen minutes latter his uncle was sitting on a large black suede couch reading. Or so Harry thought in reality Severus was to nervous about the upcoming conversation he needed to have with his nephew to concentrate. When Severus become aware of Harry's presents he sat the book down on the coffee table.

"Have a seat," said Severus motioning next to him on the couch. Harry sat next to his uncle feeling very nervous. He was both curious and scared about this conversation._ What if he doesn't want me anymore? _

As if reading his mind Severus said "don't worry, Harry, I'm not sending you away, but I need you to tell me what the Dursleys did to you, so that they can be brought up on charges. I have a charmed quill that will write down the conversation. Also talking about it will help you heal."

Of all the things Harry expected this was not one of them, just mentioning the Dursleys caused dozens of memories to rush through his mind. He wanted nothing more then to curl into a ball and cry at the thought of talking about it. How could he talk about something like that? How could anyone want to look at him after he told them about his uncle? How could anyone understand? He was near tears as his voice strained to whisper, "I can't. Please don't make me do that. I can't."

Severus' heart nearly ripped in two as Harry pleaded, with tears in his eyes. _Merlin, help me_. "I know its hard Harry, but if you don't talk now it will only be harder later on. Trust me, I… I did not want to talk about what my _father _did to me either, but after Albus finally got me to talk about it, I felt a little better. Talking will not make it go away, but it does help. Also if you tell me I can help you get through this better, and the Dursleys will be put in jail for what they did to you. You do not have to tell me everything right now. In fact, if you like I can tell you a little about my childhood first?"

Harry nodded slowly, tears still in his eyes as he curled up against his uncle. Without Harry noticing Severus started the quill up so it would record their conversation. He then wrapped his arms around the small scared boy and began his story.

"As you know I have three brothers and two sisters. My _father's_ favorite method of torture was to make all of watch as he beat… and… sometimes… raped… each one of us. We lived in a mansion so after he was done with all of us he would throw each of us into our own separate… compartments. The compartments were spread out all over the manor, and only our _father_ could open them. I never knew how or where my brothers and sisters were, sometimes I wondered if they were still alive,… and the compartments… were so… small… and dark…. When he finally remembered to let us out, which was usually days latter it was usually just to get another beating. He gave us the smallest amount of food possible to survive, and many times I would divide my share between my siblings and go hungry myself." When Severus finished tears were streaming down his face, after so many years he remembered it as though it were yesterday. He was holding onto Harry as if he would never let him go.

Harry was crying too he know exactly how is uncle felt. Just then, something clicked in Harry's mind and he finally realized he could talk to his uncle. His uncle would understand. This realization just made him cling tighter to his uncle as he began his story.

"They always hated me and I never know why. I did everything to please them, but they still hated me. Before I came to Hogwarts, my bedroom was the cupboard under the stairs. They would lock me in there for days at a time without any food or water. Even when I wasn't locked in there I wasn't considered worthy of food. I would be given a long list of chores to do that were impossible to finish. Then when my uncle got home and not all the chores were done he'd…he'd… be…be…beat me and…"

After a long pause Severus, afraid to know the answer, ask "and what Harry?"

"Nothing,"

The way Harry said it Severus knew it was a lie, but given personal experience and because of what Poppy had told him he could guess the answer. "Did he rape you, Harry?"

At this Harry's silent tears turned into sobs, he climbed into his uncle's lap, threw his arms around him, buried his face in the man's neck and wailed. Severus was only a little shocked when this happened and quickly recovered and wrapped his arms around his nephew. Without receiving an answer he knew he had guessed right, he turned off the quill and began comforting his nephew, "it's alright Harry. You're safe. I won't let anyone hurt you again, I promise child. Shh... It will be alright, I promise." Severus continued to whisper soothing words into the boy's ear until he clamed down.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

When Harry stopped crying, he realized he did feel a bit better, like a weight had been lifted off him. What made him feel even better though was that his uncle continued to hold and comfort him. No one had ever done that before and it felt really good.

"Feel better now?" ask Severus quietly, but still not letting go the child.

"Yes, sir," Harry was not about to relinquish the grip he had on his uncle. They sat in silence for a few minutes before Severus spoke.

"Harry we really should get something to eat."

"Not hungry," Harry did not want to leave the comforting arms of his uncle.

Realizing what the problem was Severus quick reassure the boy. "It's okay Harry. I will still hold you. I won't leave you child." Without waiting for an answer, Severus got up and carried him over to the table. Before he sat down, he called a house elf for a light lunch consisting of soup and crackers. Within seconds, food appeared on the table. After sitting down Severus coaxed the Harry to turn around so he could eat. They ate in a comfortable silence, Harry was still clinging to Severus' robes with one hand as if he expected the man to disappear. Severus did not mind at all he kept an arm wrapped around the boy while he ate and the two passed the entire meal this way.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After the house elves had cleared the table Severus led the boy to the living room. Once they were both seated, Severus looked at his silent nephew. After a moment Severus asked, "Would you like to go flying?" Harry just shrugged. Severus could not stop his eyebrow from rising he knew how much Harry loved to fly. Harry, however, did not care about anything anymore. All he wanted to do was to curl up in a ball and disappear; true his uncle's words and consoling embrace made him feel better, but it didn't make it all just disappear.

Severus was at a loss. He didn't know what to do. He new how Harry felt, and he knew that nothing he could do would make it all just go away.

"Uncle Severus, may I go to my room?"

"Yes, Harry."

After the door to Harry's room closed Severus decided that the best way to find a solution for his problem would be to not dwell on the problem. So he got up and headed to his private lab.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Please Review


	6. Duel

**Duel**

After Harry had closed his bedroom door, he went and laid down on his bed. After a few minutes of thought, it occurred to him that when his uncle held him he had felt safe, protected, and overall a lot better. All he wanted was to be held again. Not wanting to be a pain to his uncle though, he settled for curling up with his pillow and drifted off to sleep.

Harry woke up about an hour latter after a nightmare. It seemed as though every time he closed his eyes he saw his uncle coming toward him with a crazed look on his face. It amazed Harry that in the few moments he slept he could relive what Vernon had done to him. Feeling incredibility dirty and wanting nothing more then to scrub his skin off. He slowly rolled off his comfortable bed and headed to the shower.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Two hours after Severus had gone into his lab he glanced at the clock on the wall, realizing guilty that he had left Harry alone for quite some time without telling him where he was he left his lab. Severus walked across the hall to Harry's room and knocked on the door when he didn't receive a reply he opened the door and looked in he didn't see his nephew anywhere, but before he was overcome by panic he realized the shower was running. Breathing a sigh of relief Severus conjured up a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt for his nephew for when he got out of the shower.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Half an hour after his uncle had come to check on him Harry was still in the shower. He was standing under scalding hot water and using a washcloth to scrub every millimeter of his body, but he still didn't feel clean. Just then there was a knock on the door that startled Harry so badly he nearly feel.

"Harry, are you alright? You've been in there for quite a while."

"Yeah, I'm fine." Harry decided that he should get out of the shower, even though he still felt dirty.

After drying off Harry put on the shirt and sweat pants he found on the bed and walked into the living room where his uncle was stretched out on the coach reading a book wearing a shirt and sweet pants similar to Harry's. Hearing his nephew enter the room he looked up from his book and knew immediately that something was wrong.

Severus could easily see some of the scraches Harry had given himself in the shower and his skin was alight from the scorching hot water hitting it for over an hour.

"Harry?" Severus voice held concern and a certain level of understanding. "What did you do, child?"

"Nothing" Harry relied quicker then he intended and mental slapped himself for doing so knowing it was a dead give away and that his uncle wouldn't believe any excuse he made up. But he couldn't tell him. If he did his Uncle would realize how broken and dirty he was and abondond him. Harry felt himself begin to sweat and his breathing became slightly more difficult.

Watching his nephew closely Severus noticed the suddle change in his breathing. Knowing he had to procede carefully or he'd send his nephew into a full blown panic attack. Severus chose his next words carefully. "Would you like to go flying for a while before dinner?"

Harry's head immedantly snapped up to his uncle. Why had he changed the subject like that? Not that Harry wasn't grateful but it this didn't seem like something his uncle would do. "I…I guess." Was the only reply Harry could think of.

Severus nodded his head but keep his eyes focused on his nephew. "Allright, but first come over here and sit down for a minute."

Slowly Harry crossed the room and sat down on the couch next to his uncle but didn't look at him.

"Before we go why don't you tell me how you got burned." Asked Severus carefully observing his nephew's reactions.

Immediately Harry's breath quickened again and he still refused to look at his Uncle. "I accidently let the water get to hot."

"Harry, one rule that I have is no lying. Lying will get you into more trouble than just about anything else. So do not lie to me. Do you understand?"

Nodding his head yes but still refusing to make eyecontact Harry responded with a quick "Yes, sir"

Severus sighed, "Very good child. I know its difficult to talk about it Harry, but I hope that you understand that I do know what your going through and how you feel." Severus paused for a moment before continueing in almost a whisper. "I know that sometimes you feel as though you'll never be clean again like there're bugs crawling all over you and you can't get them off. But I promise you Harry you aren't dirty. There are no bugs. And that even if you do manage to scrub your skin off you still won't feel clean, because your not dirty. The next time you feel like scrubing and standing under scalding hot water come talk to me first and we'll find other less harmful ways for you to feel better. Agreed?"

Harry didn't answer he just sat there.

"Harry, look at me," commanded Severus as he took hold of Harry's chin and turned his head towards him. "Promise me Harry that you'll come find me next time."

Tears were in Harry's eyes as he tried to nod yes, something which proved difficult with his chin still being held my his uncle.

"Say it out loud Harry," Severus removed his hand from his nephew's chin when he was sure the boy wouldn't look away.

"I promise," mumbled Harry obviously tring to hold back his tears.

"What do you promise?"

Harry took a deep breath, "I promise that the next time I feel dirty that I'll come find you before trying to deal with it myself."

Severus smiled a true genuine smile, "Very good, boy, very, very, good. Now let me show you something then you can decide if you want to go flying or do something else.

Severus led the boy out of his quarters and down a couple of door. After unlocking the door, he stepped inside with Harry right behind him. When Harry entered his mouth dropped open. He was standing inside a large fully equipped dueling room. There were a number of obstacles scattered about the room of different shapes, colors, and sizes. There were also a few on the ceiling as well as a few ropes; some were anchored to the ground while others dangled freely.

"I'm not allowed to do magic during the summer you know, sir."

"You are as long as you're at Hogwarts."

"Oh"

"So care to duel?" ask Severus with a smirk.

"Why bother, we both know you'll win."

"Most likely, but it would be fun, you could learn a thing or two, and would it would take your mind off more depressing thoughts."

So they began to duel Harry through every curse and hex he could think of at his uncle, but Severus merely through up a blocking spell and through curses and hexes that Harry had never heard before. Unable to block most of them Harry was forced to dive for cover quite frequently while his uncle hardly moved. After a while, something clicked in Harry's mind. _There is now way I can out curse him, but I might be able to out maneuver him_. As quickly as possible Harry formulated a plan while dogging his uncle's hexes that would, hopefully allow him to sneak up on his uncle. Harry quickly sent a curse flying at one of the overhead obstacles dislodging it from the ceiling forcing Severus to dive out of the way. Immediately after Harry sent the curse that dislodged the obstacle he cast a charm that would allow him to move silently. He then grabbed on to a near by rope and swung over a few obstacles then hide behind one, hoping his uncle and been too distracted to see him. He then waited to see what his uncle would do. After several minutes, Harry began to grow anxious he hadn't heard anything from his uncle since the obstacle dislodged. Cautiously Harry peeked out over the obstacle. His uncle was lying amidst a pile of ruble that had once been the obstacle. Thinking that he had hurt his uncle, Harry quickly abandoned his hiding place and ran over to him. When he got there, he placed his hand on his uncle's shoulder, but before he could do anything else Severus quickly turned over, sat up, grabbed his nephew, and began tickling him. After a few minutes, Severus stopped his attack. They both took a moment to recover before Harry spoke.

"That wasn't fair. I thought you were hurt." Harry pouted.

"Yes I know but life isn't fair. Also, it's almost time for dinner and I wanted end the duel while teaching you a valuable lesson. That was a good plan to by the way with obstacle."

"Thanks, what lesson?"

"To be cautious, you didn't call out to me when you saw me on the ground or look around for blood you simply ran over to 'the enemy' when you thought they were down even though you didn't see them fall. A better strategy would have been to cast a Perfectious Totalis first before rushing over. If I had been hurt it wouldn't have done any damage and it would have protected you from any attacks."

"Oh"

Severus couldn't stop his laughter at the look on Harry's face. "Yes, oh," and without warning Severus began tickling his nephew again. This lasted a few more minutes before they got up and left the dueling room. They headed for their chambers to change for dinner then made their way down to the Great Hall smiling the whole way.


	7. Safety

**Safety**

As the week past, Severus and Harry followed pretty much the same pattern. After a large breakfast, the two would simply talk about everything Harry had been through. There talks were very beneficial to Harry, he learned that he didn't deserve to be abused, though he still had some doubts, and if he ever felt like scraping his skin off that his uncle would always be there to offer comfort and protection. After a light lunch, the two could be found dueling, playing a game of chess, simply flying, or even playing a game of one-on-one quidditch. Harry quickly discovered that Severus made a formidable opponent as a seeker. This prompted Harry to ask if his uncle had ever played on the house team.

"Because I started Hogwarts two years early I wasn't allowed to try out until my fourth year. I made the team and from than on James never caught the snitch before me and Slytherin won every match."

……………………………………………..

A week after arriving at Hogwarts Harry and Severus had finished dinner and began packing up some of there things. The day before Severus had taken Harry shopping. Harry had a new wardrobe consisting, in Harry's opinion, of more cloths then he could wear in a lifetime. He also got several books. The two were leaving the next morning after breakfast to Severus's house. They would have until six o'clock that evening to settle in before going to Marie's for dinner were Harry would finally get to meet the rest of his family.

"Where exactly do you live, Uncle Sev?" ask Harry as he was bringing the last of the boxes out of his room.

"Well our family owns many proprieties all over the wizarding world. So as the six of us moved out we picked one of many to live in; therefore, we can always move if you don't like it. The property I choose is the oldest, and the house on it is rather small, but it has the largest amount of land. Its in Ireland, has a stream running through it, as well as a small lake prefect for swimming, a full size Quidditch pitch, and the wards around it are older and stronger then those around Hogwarts."

"Wow," was all Harry could manage to say.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Harry was too nervous and excited to sleep that night. After tossing and turning for as couple of hours he finally gave up and went into the living room. He grabbed one of his uncle's potions books and began reading. Twenty minutes latter Harry was sprawled out on the sofa fast asleep. This is exactly how Severus found him the next morning.

"Harry it's time to wake up," Severus said gently shaking the boy trying to wake him up. After a few more unsuccessful attempts a mischievous smile crossed Severus's face he conjured a bucket of ice water and dumped it over the boy. Harry immediately sat up trying to figure out what was going on before seeing his uncle standing beside him laughing. Harry sent his uncle a glare similar to that of the potion master's. Seeing his own glare reflected on his nephew merely caused the older wizard to laugh harder prompting Harry to throw a pillow and him.

When Severus gained enough control to speak he said, "Go shower and get dressed by the time your done breakfast will be here afterwards we can leave for the estate. Harry got up and headed for the bathroom mumbling about no longer needing a shower.

When breakfast was finished and all there belongings shrunk and placed in their pockets Severus pulled out a chipped goblet. Seeing Harry's confusion Severus explained, "This is the portkey that will take us to the estate, simply grab on and I will say the key work and it will take us to a spot about 10 meters from the house itself."

Harry did as instructed and after Severus said "Salus" (Latin for safety), he felt a pull behind his navel, and they were whisked away to their home.


	8. Shock

**Shock**

After they arrived at the estate, Harry decided that his uncle had no size perception. _If this is small what does big look like? _The house was two stories tall and by muggle standards huge. There was wrap-around porch with chairs and a couple small tables. When Harry walked through the front door, he was in the living room that had a large fireplace two large sofas, three comfortable looking leather chairs, and two rocking chairs. Directly across from the door was an arched entrance to the dinning room. Severus led Harry up a staircase and down a hall with five doors stopping in front of the first door on the left Severus turned to Harry and said, "This is the study there's another door inside that leads to my lab. That door," pointing to the second one on the right is the bathroom, and the last one on the left is mine, you can choose which of the other two you like best though they are pretty much the same."

After looking around both rooms, Harry decided on the last one on the right that was across from his uncle's room. Harry and Severus spent the time before lunch unpacking. After a small lunch, they finished unpacking and Severus took Harry on a tour. Severus had a single house elf that took care of the grounds, and mostly used charms to keep the house in order. By the quidditch, pitch there was a shed that contained enough brooms though they were slightly outdated and equipment for two full teams. By the lake, there was a bathhouse with everything imaginable that one could use for swimming. When they reached the stream, Harry spotted a solid white horse, which he pointed out to his uncle.

"That's Star, there are ten horses here that usually roam freely though they do have a stable. If you want I can teach you to ride sometime."

"That would be great, but won't the horses get hurt or stolen if they wander off the property?"

"There are wards to keep them in as well as a stone wall that surrounds the property. You can go anywhere you want on the estate just don't go beyond the wall. Understood?" Severus stopped and turned to the boy while saying this last part sternly.

"Yes, sir"

"Come, its time we headed back to the house to get ready for dinner."

…………………..

"Where does Aunt Marie live?" ask Harry as he come down the stairs with his trunk. It had been decided that everyone would be staying at Marie's for a week so everyone could get acquainted.

"Germany, we will be traveling by portkey.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_Now I know why Uncle Sev called our house small_. Thought Harry as he stood outside a mansion that could hold close to two full sized Quidditch pitches. It was three stories tall and had basement according to his uncle. Severus couldn't hide his amusement at his nephew's reaction to the manor. He allowed the boy to gap for a bit longer before gently pushing him towards the huge double doors. Before they even got to the doors, however they burst open and two girls attached themselves to Severus.

A minute latter a tall woman with black hair appeared in the doorway. To Harry she looked like a feminine version of his father. She had a kind smile and when she saw Harry her smile grew. She came towards him and wrapped her arms around him; holding him as though, she would never let him go.

"He needs air Marie."

Pulling back from Harry, but keeping her hands on his shoulders she looked at Severus. "Shut up Sevie." The two girls giggled and Severus sneered though it was clear that he wasn't angry. "Well, don't just stand there come in, come in."

With one arm wrapped around Harry's shoulders she led them inside an into the living room were a man was sitting on the floor playing with a baby. Seeing them enter a young girl and boy jumped up and ran to Severus who picked them up at the same time and twirled them around a bit.

Marie looked at her husband playing with the baby then back at Harry and Severus and rolled her eyes. "Jonathan, they're here."

At this, the man finally looked around at them and smiled. Getting up he picked up the baby and walked over to Severus. "Hey Sev been staying out of trouble?"

At this, Severus rolled his eyes and plucked the baby from his bother-in-laws arms. He then turned to Harry and said, "Let me introduce everyone to you. They," gesturing to Marie and Jonathan, "are your Aunt Marie and Uncle John."

"It's great to finally met you."

"The two twin girls are your cousins Elizabeth and Victoria; they're 11 and will be attending Hogwarts this coming year."

"Hi" they said in unison.

"Hello."

"That little girl there is Matilda, she's…'

"I'm seven and I'm not little."

"Sorry, princess. The boy next to her is Jason, he's five."

"Hi" he said shyly.

"And this little one here" gesturing to the baby he was holding, "is Peter."

"Ummm…..Hello, it's good to finally meet you all."

Harry looked at Jonathan as he began speaking "Just put your things down over there and a house elf will take care of it."

Marie, who was still standing next to Harry as though she expected him to run off, began speaking. "The others haven't arrived just yet, but I for one can not wait for them to get here to learn all about you, Harry."

"There's not much to learn."

"Sure there is," said one of the twin,

"You go to Hogwarts don't you?" picked up the other twin

"Start there."

"What do you want to know?"

"What are your teachers like?"

"What are the dorms like?"

"How many secret passages are there?"

"Tell us about the ghosts."

"I heard there was a secret passage to Hogsmead?"

The two girls continued in this manner for a couple more minutes before being interrupted by their father.

"That's enough girls I doubt Harry even remembers the first question. I know I don't."

Severus wasn't even trying to hide his amusement at the overwhelmed look on Harry's face. Harry noticing this smirked evilly and addressed his uncle.

"You know uncle Sev they could be the next Weasley twins. In fact, I think I'll introduce them. Fred and George would even have two whole years to train them."

Severus gradually paled more and more as Harry went on and Harry only stopped because he thought his uncle might drop the baby he was holding. Jonathan noticed this also and took the baby from him while trying not to laugh.

"Sweat Merlin, I doubt Hogwarts could survive all four of them." Severus muttered not even realizing that he was no longer holding Peter. This caused everyone to laugh, expect Severus who appeared to be going into shock.

Just then a house elf appeared, "masters Sean and Daniel are here" after his announcement the elf disappeared and the twins took off towards the door.


	9. Surprise

**Surprise**

Elizabeth and Victoria returned to the living room with two men, who Harry assumed to be his Uncle Sean and Uncle Daniel. The two men could have been twins themselves. They both looked like Harry's father except for their eyes, which were black like his Uncle Severus's. After everyone had exchanged greetings, hugs, introductions in Harry's case and everyone was seated Sean looked at around and asked, "Where's Sam?"

"Not here obviously," smirked Severus.

"She's late," interrupted Marie before Sean could reply.

"Pity, I guess we'll have to begin the 'Harry interrogation' without her." Daniel said so seriously Harry began to worry until Severus reached over and smacked the back of Daniel's head.

"Oww! What was that for?"

"For scarring the boy. You could at least _pretend_ that you are not completely insane."

"If you're going to interrogate me I want to interrogate all of you."

"No, Problem," said Daniel, "we will even let you go first."

"What do you do?"

"Mind clarifying that a bit."

"What do you do for a living?"

"Well, Sean and I are lawyers. We have our own practice, and we work mostly with children. We're basically child advocates."

Jonathan was next to reply. "I'm an editor. Real stressful job that." This last part was said sarcastically.

Maria soon followed, "I'm a healer; though I haven't had an actually job since the twins were born.

"Okay, it's our turn now. Let's see where to begin." Sean paused and stared at Harry for a moment before continuing. "What's your favorite class?"

"You took all that time to ask that? Besides its potions of course what else would it be," said Severus in all seriousness.

"Umm…yeah…sure. Actually my favorite class is Defense against the Dark Arts even though all but one of the teachers tried to kill me."

"What," exclaimed all the adults except Severus who rolled his eyes.

Harry proceeded to tell them about his first, second, and third year, but was stopped momentarily by Severus after he finished telling everyone about arriving at Hogwarts in a flying car in his second year."

"Let me assure you, Harry," Severus had said in a low and very dangerous voice, "that if you ever, _ever_, pull a stunt like that again, you won't be able to sit down for a week when I get done with you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir." Actually Harry was a bit confused by what his uncle meant but resolved to ask him about it latter when they where alone.

"Good, please continue." Severus didn't interrupt again and Harry soon finished.

"Wow, you never have a dull moment do you?" ask Victoria.

Before Harry could answer a very nervous house elf appeared. "Mistress Snape is here, do I let her in."

Jonathan, Severus, Sean, and Daniel's eyes grew wide at this, before Severus's eyes narrowed and he looked at Marie. "Why did you invite _Her_?" he ground out.

"She deserves to meet her grandson."

Harry looked at Elizabeth who was sitting next to him. "What's going on?"

Lizy, as Harry came to know her, looked at Harry and said. "As you know Mom and our Uncles and Aunt were abused by their father, our grandmother never did anything about it. Then when Uncle Sev. was your age Adrian Malfoy had charges brought up against out grandfather for attempted murder of Uncle Sev., because Lucius Malfoy had witnessed a very sever beating. Our grandfather was put in Azkaban and remains there to this day. During the trail, however, out grandmother refused to testify against her husband and actually testified in his favor. After the trial, Mom, Uncle James, Uncle Sev., Uncle Sean, Uncle Dan and Aunt Sam got in a big fight with her during which she said that they deserved everything their father did to them. After that, Uncle James went to live with our cousin Sirius, and Uncle Sev., went to live with Albus Dumbledore. Everyone else continued to live with our grandmother until they graduated then moved out, but they never got along with their mother again."

Harry and Lizy had not noticed but during the story everyone had stopped talking and where listening to them.

"Well, Harry, now that you've been filled in would you like to meet her?" ask Jonathan.

"Its up to you all really, I doubt you all really want to see her again."

At this Severus snorted he had his cold, indifferent mask on, which Harry had learned was mostly a defense mechanism. Even with his mask on though Harry could tell that Severus was both sad and angry.

"Let her in" said Jonathan in quite voice as he took Marie's hand and cast concerned looks at his brothers-in-law.

Everyone sat in nervous silence for what seemed like hours, but was only a couple of minutes before a woman walked in, as soon as Harry saw her he realized were Marie, his father, Sean, and Daniel got there looks from. She was not very tall, but had long curly black hair with streaks of silver in it. As soon as she walked in Marie, Severus, Sean and Daniel stood-up and as one said "Hello, mother"

Eilleen, however, ignored all of them and walked over to Harry. "So you're my grandson, 'The Harry Potter.'

"Yes, ma'am."

She stared at him for a moment longer before grinning and she pulled Harry up into a hug. After a moment, she released him and looked at her two oldest granddaughters. "What no hug for your grandmother?"

The twins smiled, got up, and gave their grandmother a hug though it lacked the exuberance they showed their Uncles. Eilleen released them and repeated this with her other three grandchildren before turning to Marie, who was still standing.

"It's good to see you dear. Are you well?"

"Yes, mother, I …" Marie was cut off as Eilleen walked over to Sean and Daniel.

"And what about you two? How is your practice going? Haven't either of you gotten married yet?"

"No, ma'am." They replied in unison.

If either of them had wanted to elaborate they would not have had the chance, because Eilleen turned away and went over to Severus, whose face showed no emotion. "Well, if it isn't my prodigal son. I have not seen or heard from you since before you graduated Hogwarts. What have you been doing?"

Severus was saved from making a reply as a young woman with long straight black hair and eyes, who looked like a feminine version of Severus suddenly, appeared out of seemingly nowhere and held a wand to Eilleen's throat.


	10. Togetherness

**Togetherness**

"Leave, Now." Said the mysterious, beautiful, women. Her eyes were filled with a rage like Harry had never seen before.

Eilleen slowly turned around to the woman. They stared at each other for a minute neither moving, before the woman's wand suddenly flew out of her hand and into Severus's. Harry was shocked, true he had seen, and even done, wand less magic before, but never wand less and wordless.

"Give me my wand Sev."

"Are you going to behave?" ask Severus sounding amused.

"Do I ever" was the equally amused reply. She crossed her arms and smirked "besides you want her here about as much as I do."

"Sam, your making a bad first impression on Harry." Maria said the smile that had been missing since their mother's arrival coming back full force.

"Actually, I think it was a good first impression." Sam said as Severus returned her wand she then turned back to here mother. "Are you still here? I thought you understood English, but I guess not. So why don't you pick a language you do understand and I'll tell you to leave in that one."

Before anyone could, do or say anything Eilleen raised her hand and viciously slapped Sam across the face. "How. Dare. You. I am your mother you will…."

Whatever Eilleen was going to say was cut short as Severus picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. Everyone watched mouths open as he left the room Eilleen shouting the whole way. Suddenly, a door slammed shut and Eilleen's yells where abruptly ended. A moment latter Severus entered the room and walked directly over to Samantha. He cupped here reddened cheek in his hand and a white glow surrounded his hand and traveled to her face. When he removed his hand, the red mark was gone.

"Alright now?" he asks quite gently the concern in his voice palpable.

Harry was not expecting what happened next. Samantha moved incredibly quickly, Harry didn't have time to register what was happening before Sam had Severus pinned to the floor.

"Why did you take her away? It would have been the perfect chance to kill her and claim self-defense."

Harry's mouth that was dangling around his waist when Severus had returned had just hit the floor. _Note to self do not get on her bad side_.

Severus, however, was not fazed in the least. Just as quickly as Sam had pinned him to the ground he rolled over and somehow pinned her to the ground. Sam struggled for a while before giving in.

"Now that you have calmed down a bit. I'll answer your question. I did not want to deal with Aurors tonight or have any of the children witness a murder."

"Oh. Right. The kids. So, can I meet Harry now?"

Severus rolled his eyes, but got up and offered his hand to Samantha who ignored it jumped up herself, and dashed over to Harry.

"I'm so glad to finally meet you Harry. I assume you got my letter?"

"Umm….yeah. Thanks for that by the way I might have been dead before I found out if were left up to Dumbledore."

"Harry, you should show a little more respect for the headmaster he had your best interest at heart, even if he was a little misguided." Severus gently scolded.

Sam, who was facing away from Severus, rolled her eyes at this then smiled and hugged Harry. She then bound off to say hello to other nieces and nephews.

"So," Sam began sitting down on one the coaches, "are we going to eat or open presents first.

"PRESENTS." Shouted Elizabeth, Victoria, Matilda, and Jason. At the same time Sean and Daniel shouted "FOOD"

Harry's confusion must have shown on his face because Victoria looked at him and began explaining. "Every time we get together they bring us all sorts of presents. And I bet you'll get a whole lot considering the years you missed out on." This last part was said with a mischievous look on her face that was so reminiscent of the Weasley twins Harry was tempted to floo-call them ask how they managed to be reincarnated before they died.

"What makes you think we bought you anything?" ask Daniel.

"You mean besides the fact that Sam just told them?" ask Severus as he rolled his eyes for the millionth time that night then got up from the coach. "Come, let's eat first, and then spoil the brats rotten."

Following Severus's lead everyone got up and went to the dining room to enjoy their first meal with the entire family.


	11. Presents

**Presents**

After everyone had finished dinner they moved back into the living room the children in the lead. The kids quickly arranged themselves on the floor and looked expectantly at the adults. Harry wasn't to sure about this still. The twins had repeatedly told him that they always received gifts on these occasions, but Harry couldn't understand why. He never received real presents before he started Hogwarts and then he only received a couple at Christmas and on his birthday. All the adults took seats on the coaches, except for Jonathan who was taking Peter upstairs since he fell asleep at dinner.

After an eternity Jonathan returned and Sean broke the silence. "Who's first?"

All of the adults except Severus and Sam shouted at once "me"

"We, " Severus interrupted before a fight broke out, "started with the youngest last time so its Marie and Jonathan's turn this time."

"Wonderful," said Marie and with a wave of her wand a small pile of presents appeared before each of the kids. With the exception of Harry all the kids tore into their presents, before Harry even started they were up and thanking their parents. Harry was kind of scared though part of him knew that it was alright to open the presents that they were for him, but the situation sparked a memory from when he was at the Dursleys and he couldn't bring himself to touch the presents. He was so caught up in his memories that when a hand touched his shoulder he began to panic.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Severus was watching his nephew carefully; he noticed how confused, nervous, and frightened his nephew looked. He figured the child had never been given any real presents before which would explain the nervousness and confusion, but not the fear. While his other nieces and nephew were off thanking their parents Harry continued to stare blankly at his presents. Severus then noticed that Harry was breathing faster then normal. It only took the potions master's mind a second to realize that Harry was having a flashback. He was instantly at his nephew's side.

"Harry. Harry." Severus then gently laid a hand on his nephews shoulder. He wasn't surprised when Harry flinched away but nothing prepared him for what happened next.

"Please, please don't …I'm sorry… sorry, please…" Harry continued mumbling apologizes and a few other things that didn't really make since as he backed up and drew his knees to his chest.


	12. Contentment

**Contentment**

Before Severus could move towards his nephew Samantha was at Harry's side her arms wrapped around him pulling him close.

"Its okay, Harry. Shh. It's all right" after a few minutes during which everyone had turned to watch the exchange with concern. Harry finally snapped out of his trance and realizing what he had dome turned as red as Ron's hair.

"Sorry," he mumbled still allowing Sam to hold him close.

"No worries, child," replied Severus. "With the exception of your cousins and Uncle John on we've all had similar reactions. You didn't do anything wrong."

This made Harry feel a bit better, but he was still a little scared. Sam continued to hold him while summoning his presents one-by-one to Harry encouraging him to open each one.

Most were books and gift certificates except for the last which was rather large. By the time Harry got to it he wasn't as afraid and had moved away from his aunt.

He gently took off the paper revealing a large black box. Opening it Harry gasp. _If only Ron were here_. Inside the box as a quidditch kit complete with everything from extra snitches to replacement bulgers. Harry merely stared for a moment before running to Marie and Jonathan and throwing himself at them.

"Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. Thank you."

"I don't think he likes it, Marie." said Jonathan sounding amused.

After Harry released them; he sat down on the floor again just as eager as his cousins to see what else he got.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

After the gifts had been opened, thank-yous said and hugs given all around it was time for bed.

Harry's room was next to his uncles Sev's room and had its own bathroom. After he had brushed his teeth and taken care of his other needs he opened the bathroom door to find Severus waiting on him. Once Harry was in bed and under the covers Severus sat down next to him.

"So, what do you think of everyone?"

"They're wonderful. Uncle Dan and Uncle Sean are hilarious. Aunt Marie's really sweet…"

"Don't let Marie fool you she seems sweet, but she can be even more ferocious than Sam when she wants to be."

"All my cousins are great. I can't wait until school starts and the twins come to Hogwarts."

"Yes, that should prove to be quite interesting. Do you have any questions?"

"Yes, sir .Earlier when I was telling everyone about the flying car incident…"

"Yes."

"Well, you said if I ever did something like that again I wouldn't be able to sit down for a week, and I was wondering what you meant by that."

"I need you to listen very carefully to what I'm about to say, okay?"

"Yes, sir"

"I know that you were abused by you uncle just as I was abused by my father, but from personal experience I believe that some actions and behaviors warrant a spanking. And while you may not sit comfortably for a day I will never truly hurt you as your uncle did. Also, I will only smack you backside with an open hand. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir. But…"

"Its okay Harry I won't get mad keep going."

"What sort of behaviors and actions?"

"You mean other then flying a charmed car across England" this cause Harry to blush as he studied the bed sheet with interest. "Aside from that anything foolish that you do without thinking that could injure you in anyway will most certainly be rewarded wit ha good, sound, spanking. Also, outright disobedience; meaning if I tell you in no uncertain terms not to do something and you do it anyway. Any thing else?"

"What did you mean by personal experience?"

At this the unbelievable happened Severus Snape the Evil Potions Master of Hogwarts blushed. "Let's just say that my backside was on the receiving end of enough spankings to know what one feels like."

"But, what for? And how many? By who?"

"Those are stories for another time now its time for bed."

"Yes, sir. Good night. Love you."

"Love you too, Harry. Goodnight."

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Harry awoke the next morning with a dark set of eyes staring at him.

"Uncle, Sean?"

"Come on get up, its time for breakfast."

"Just a little longer?"

"No, you need to get in the shower and come down now if you want to test out your new broom and other quidditch equipment."

That did the trick faster then lightening Harry was up and in the shower causing Sean to chuckle on his way out.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

By the time Harry arrived in the dinning room everyone was there and seated. He took the open seat next to Severus and Vicky.

"So, Harry, you never did tell us just who the Weasley twins were," said Lizzy as the food was served and everyone began to eat.

"They're twins, obviously, named Fred and George and they are quite possibly the biggest pranksters Hogwarts has ever seen. They're in Gryffindor with me, but are in a different year. Their younger brother Ron is my best friend and also in Gryffindor. Actually all the Weasley's have been in Gryffindor."

"How many are there?" ask Marie.

"Seven. Bill, the oldest works as a curse breaker. Charlie works with dragons. Percy, works for the Ministry, he just graduated. Fred, George, Ron, and Ginny who's the only girl and a year younger then Ron."

"Last night I thought you said someone named Hermione was your best friend?" questioned Vicky.

"She is but you can have more than one best friend right? The three of us do everything together."

"You will introduce us to everyone right? Even if were not in Gryffindor."

"Of course. Which reminds me I know that dad was in Gryffindor, and uncle Sev in Slytherin but what house were the rest of you in?" asked Harry as he turned to talk to the adults.

"I went to Dumbstrang so I didn't have a 'house'" stated Jonathan.

"The rest of us did go to Hogwarts though," said Marie, "I was in Ravenclaw."

"I was Huffelpuff" said Daniel.

"Me to "followed Sean.

"I was also in Ravenclaw" said Sam.

"Interesting combination isn't it?" said Severus with a look of amusement and fondness in his eyes.

"Yes, it is. And if I remember our conversation from last night correctly you owe me a couple of stories today." Stated Harry with a mischievous glint in his eye. This statement caused Severus to choke on his juice and turn red for the second time in less then 24 hours. Luckily for Severus, everyone was laughing so hard at him they forgot about the stories Harry mentioned.

After breakfast Harry and his cousins tested out the quidditch equipment until lunch.

After lunch was finished everyone went to the pool were they stayed until dinner.

By the time Harry crawled into bed he was exhausted. He was so tired he forgot to have his uncle tell him the stories. Plotting to hear them tomorrow one way or another he began drifting off to sleep. His last thought before succumbing to sleep was 'I have a real family now.'


	13. Memorable

**Memorable**

During the next few days Harry learned as much about his family as possible. Including the times when his Aunts, Uncles and father would stay with their maternal grandparents. These were some of the happiest moments in the abused children's lives despite the fact that if they misbehaved they would get spanked.

However, the family's time together was coming to an end and as fate would have it the family's last day together, for a while anyway, would be just as … memorable as the first.

The day started well enough, Sev came into wake Harry up and to make sure the boy was packed since they would be leaving after lunch. After making sure his nephew wasn't going to go back to sleep he went downstairs to find his brothers and sisters huddled around a letter. Not one to be left out he snatched the letter from Jon and began reading while trying to fight off his siblings. However after he had finished the letter he was no longer laughing he looked around at his siblings and sighed "lovely, now what are we going to do."

"Not much we can do, Sev," was Marie's shaky reply.

"What's the matter?" as one the adults turned their heads to see Harry standing at the base of the stairs looking concerned.

"Nothing, child," replied Sean, "nothing, for you to worry about."

Now, the one thing Harry hates more then anything is to have information with held from him. "Something is wrong and I want to know what and I want to know now." While Harry said this harshly and courageously he was actually a little scared of their reactions to his bold demand.

As soon as the words left Harry's mouth his Uncle Sev's demeanor changed from relaxed to stern as he strode purposefully over to his nephew looking just as daunting as ever

"You _will_ stop this attitude immediately, Harry; I am not in the mood to deal with it. I know you want to know what's going on and you will eventually find out, but this is not a good way to start the day, so, unless, you want to be grounded for a week I suggest you drop the attitude _now_. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes sir," said Harry through clenched teeth. Harry continued to glare at his Uncle for a moment before Severus turned around and began to walk away. He had barely taken two steps when Harry decided to open his mouth again.

"It's not fair I have…"

"You're grounded for one week and if you say another word I will give you a spanking right here is that clear, boy?"

Harry didn't say anything.

"I said is that clear? Sev ground out between clenched teeth.

"You said not to say anything, sir" Harry replied smartly.

Severus turned Harry around and landed two sharp smacks on Harry's backside. Turning the boy back around he said, "go to the dining room now and if this attitude problem hasn't stopped by breakfast you _will_ get a spanking."

"Yes, sir," mumbled Harry as he headed to the dining room feeling more embarrassed then anything.

Luckily, by the time the rest of the kids and adults had entered the dining room Harry has calmed down enough to think rationally. Harry didn't say much throughout the meal. The adults didn't say much either until Marie broke the uncomfortable silence in the room.

"We should tell them."

"I agree, but not now. We're not even sure what to do yet, so what's the point." As Severus said this Harry sent a glare his way which was met by a raised eyebrow and a look that clearly said 'be careful.'

"I agree with Sev on this one," remarked Jon. "We need a plan

"Well, I agree with Marie. By the time we come up with a plan who knows what could happen," stated Sam.

"I have to agree with Marie too," said Daniel apologetically.

"Same here," said Sean

"We'll, Sev, it looks as though we've been out voted… again." Jon tried to laugh, but it didn't seem to come out right.

A silence settled over the room for a moment before Marie took a deep breath and began explaining to the kids what had been in the letter they received that morning.


	14. Insight

**Insight**

"The letter was from your grandmother Eileen," began Marie. "It basically said that she was disappointed in all of us and ranted for a while, but the most concerning part is that she said our _father_," upon hearing the word 'father' being spit viciously out of Marie's mouth Harry understood what his Uncle meant when he said not to upset Marie, "is being released from Azkaban tomorrow morning. Our mother 'requested' our presence there and wishes to make plans for him to meet all of you when he feels better."

"So, say 'no', 'bite me', 'go to hell', 'are you bloody insane', you pick which ever you want, but don't do what she ask," Lizzy practically shouted this across the table.

"After breakfast Liz your getting your mouth washed out with soap you know better then to use that sort of language," replied Marie sternly.

"Yes, ma'am," Lizzy mumbled as she studied the table.

"I agree with Lizzy," started Harry. "Why would you even _consider_ seeing him again?"

"There's more to it then you know." This time it was Sean who answered. "When a person is placed in Azkaban all their rights and properties are removed from them; however, upon release all their properties are returned. This house and all others will, therefore, be handed back over to him. He will be able to do as he wishes, so if he feels like stopping by after his release there is absolutely nothing we can do about it."

"Daddy can I go play, now?" interrupted Matilda.

"Me, too?" questioned Jason.

"Go ahead," responded Jonathan.

After the two young children left a silence once again descended over the table. No one knew what to do. What can any person do in a situation like this? On one hand if they did go with their mother to see their father they would be playing into his hands. While they may get to stay in their homes they would constantly be under his control, something none of them wished to experience again. On the other hand if they ignored the missive completely they would be without a doubt kicked out of there homes. Severus probably had the most to be concerned about, because he knew that indirectly it was his fault that his father was placed in prison. That's how Tobias Snape would see it any way.

Severus was without a doubt scared. He was afraid of what his father would do even if the man had been in prison for fifteen years. Part of Severus wanted to laugh at the fact that even after all this time the thought of spending any amount of time in the same room as his father sent shivers up his spine. He would rather tap dance with the Dark Lord then see his father again. He especially didn't want Harry exposed to him, the boy was just beginning to heal and placing him across the room from anyone with abusive tendencies would set their progress back to the beginning. Oddly, enough, though, in the past his fear was often overcome by anger and he found himself ranting at his father upon occasion even if it was a stupid thing to do. He wasn't too concerned about disposing of the pathetic excuse of a human being he was sure Sam had already formulated a plan to get rid of him.

Samantha was almost eager to see her father again. She hated him more than anything in the world even more then Voldemort. She was _sure_ that if she saw him again he would do something that would allow her to retaliate and she would not stop until he was dead. He could have her home if he wanted it, but never, ever, again would he have control over her. Being the youngest had saved her from a lot of the abuse she saw her siblings suffer with, not that she was immune from it just that it wasn't as prolonged as the abuse her siblings went through. She wished James was here though. He and Marie could make anything better.

Daniel was worried about Severus. He knew Sev well enough to know that even though that he look calm and unconcerned that underneath that cool exterior he was probably shaking like a leaf. Add to that the recent discovery of a severely abused nephew that stirred up memories better left buried and Daniel would be surprised if his big brother didn't have a breakdown before this was over. Severus was not by any standards weak, but everyone is allowed to have a single fear. For Sev that fear was Tobias Snape. Sev could stand up to any dark lord and laugh in their face, but put him in the same room with their father and he would become a completely different person. Most people wouldn't notice because his behavior would seem the same, but to those who knew him and knew what to look for would see how he truly felt.

Jonathan was concerned primarily for his wife. She was his life. Without her he was nothing. She had told him about some of the things her father did to her and her siblings and it sickened him. As a father he could not even begin to imagine doing anything that gruesome to his children. He was concerned about his brothers and sister as well; even if they were only in-laws he would always consider them his siblings. However he knew that Marie felt responsible for anything that happened to them and would do everything in her power to protect them; sometimes, though, she needed protection too. Jonathan considered teaming up with Sam to antagonizing the bastard into lashing out, which wouldn't take much, then retaliate in kind.

Sean was working out how he was going to get Samantha off the murder charge after she killed their father. One thing was for sure he wasn't going to _stop_ her from doing it. He hated the man as much as any of his siblings and wanted nothing more then to see him lying six feet under, but he wouldn't let Sam do anything stupid. Sam and Sev had a lot in common they can fool just about anyone, including themselves. Sam was scared, he was sure, but she would never let it show. It was rather funny actually, most would think that Marie was the weak one and Sam the strong one, but it wasn't true, not that either of them were truly weak. Sam for all her bravo was not the kind of person one goes too to draw strength from. That was Marie, who seemed to make the entire world light up with a smile. No matter how hard or far or often you fell; Marie was always there to help you up.

Marie was worried about everyone. She was the oldest and every older sibling out there knows that they have to protect their younger siblings. She knew Sev was frightened, but she also knew that she could rely on Daniel to keep him together. Daniel was scared as well, but wouldn't put up the same mask as Sev, so he would be easier to help through this. In fact, the fact that he could help Sev might be enough to make him feel useful and they could help one another. Sean would be so busy keeping Sam out of trouble that, with luck, he wouldn't have time to dwell on the situation allowing him to survive this ordeal with minimal damage. Sam was her biggest concern. She knew that despite the show the Sam was just as frightened as everyone else, but Sam sometimes over did it with the show that she became what she pretended to be. This was both good and bad. Then there was Jonathan. She once read that as a couple grows older they grow apart, but she would argue that until she was blue. Everyday it seem as though she loved him more then the day before. Sure there were tough times, but they always worked through them. There were even times when things got dull they survived those times as well, and had a two children to prove it. He was her everything and she couldn't imagine life without him. With him by her side they could make it through this.

…………………………………………………………

A/N: everything and nothing seems to be happening in this chapter, there's not much action, but I think it gives a lot of insight into the characters. Hope you like it please review.


	15. Plans

**Plans**

After breakfast the distraught individuals meandered around to various parts of the house. On the way to his room Harry could hear Vicky's protest as Aunt Marie was about to wash her mouth out with soap. When Harry reached his room he collapsed on the bed and starred at the ceiling. As he contemplated all that occurred that morning he didn't hear his uncle enter the room.

"Harry," spoke Severus quietly, "we need to talk about that…tantrum… of yours this morning."

At the use of the word tantrum Harry's eyebrows rose. _I would hardly call it a tantrum._ Thought Harry before replying in a petulant tone. "What about it?"

"This is the last time I'll warn you, boy, if you don't drop the attitude I'll give you the extended version of the two smacks you got earlier."

"Yes, sir," replied Harry more respectfully.

"Good, we will be leaving in a couple of hours; I suggest you spend that time saying bye to you cousins: your aunts, uncles, and I will be discussing what we will do about you grandparents…. Don't interrupt me." Added Severus seeing Harry open his mouth about to protest. "Hopefully we will come to a decision before we leave. When you and I get back to the estate you will go strait to your room and remain there for the rest of the day. By dinner I will have a list of chores I want completed while you're grounded. When you're not doing these chores you will be in the library studying. In addition, as part of your punishment, I'm temporarily confiscating your games and any recreational books you may have. I promise I'll give it all back when the week is up. I'm assuming this is the first time you've been grounded," at Harry's nod Severus continued, "it will not be like how the Dursley's treated you. You will have all three meals. You will have chores to complete, but they will be reasonable and you will have a week to complete them. For example I may have you scrub the porch, which will take a day or two, but I will not be upset if it takes you longer. I will only be upset if you don't try to complete any of you chores, if this occurs you will stay grounded until they are complete. Do you understand?"

"Yes, sir," said Harry quietly staring down at the bed covers. He didn't think he would like being grounded very much.

"Good, now, come here, boy." Severus opened his arms and it didn't take long for Harry to find his way to them.

Harry knew he should be mad at Severus, because he had been grounded and punished by him but he couldn't bring himself to turn down the inviting embrace.

Severus was grateful that his nephew wasn't to upset with him. After all, despite his abusive past Harry had to learn that every action had a consequence, some good some not so good. Severus would never truly hurt his nephew, but would not hesitate to deliver punishment when necessary and praise when earned.

After a few minutes Severus was still holding Harry, he wouldn't admit to anyone, but he needed the closeness as much as Harry did especially after reading the letter from this morning. He was willing to give up the estate to ensure that he never saw his father again, but he couldn't say the same for his siblings. Marie and Jon had made a life here, their children had been born here it was their home and he would be damned if he allowed anyone to take it away from them. Finally, Harry pulled away from Severus.

Getting up off the bed Severus said, "Go spend time with your cousins."

At Harry's nod Severus left to go find his siblings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

When Marie, Jonathan, Severus, Sean, Daniel, and Samantha were all in the study sipping on tea they began formulating a plan.

"So," began Sean, "as loathed as I am to say this, I think the best thing to do is to meet with them."

"I agree," commented Jon, "once we talk with them well have a better idea of his plans, with luck the stay in Azkaban will have deteriorated his mind to the point that he won't give a damn; if on the other hand he's even more insane then before we'll know that to and be able to prepare for it."

"I don't want any of the kids at the meeting. Even if our _mother_," Severus sneered as he said the word 'mother', "did demand it."

"I'm not sure if that's a possibility," commented Sam, "not bringing them might make him think we're conspiring against him, which we are but he doesn't know that, causing him to take more action then he normally would. Besides we need to focus on getting him to a secluded stairwell and pushing him down."

"We could contact Dumbledore; he would be able to do something."

"Like what?" asked Daniel, "the most he could do is give us advise and he probable say something like 'try to make amends' or some other nonsense."

"Don't talk…." Severus didn't get to finish his statement before Marie interrupted him.

"Enough," spoke Marie, "fighting isn't getting us anywhere. We will meet with him, but I will not subject the children to him. I will send a reply to our mother stating that the noise the children make would upset a man recently released from Azkaban. Most likely, he'll be too weak to do much on his release and we can judge his mental state and then formulate a plan from that. Agreed?"

Everyone agreed and spent the remaining time talking about anything that didn't pertain to their father.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

As planned, Severus and Harry left the manor just before lunch and with a quick reminder from Severus, Harry went to spend a very long, boring, day in his room. At lunch time Severus came to his room with a tray of sandwiches and juice. Severus explained to Harry that he and his siblings would be meeting with their father the next morning and that Harry was to remain at the estate.

Harry didn't like this idea very much and before lunch was over had already come up with a plan to follow Severus the next morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: Its short but its still an update. I know I've been neglecting this story, but I just keep getting ideas for 'Farm Life' and have to write them down. I swear I'll update again soon and will not abandon this story. If you have any suggestions let me know.

Please review.


	16. Caught

**Caught**

Severus was going to leave after breakfast to meet his brothers and sisters before they had to meet with their mother and father. Harry had run his plan over repeatedly in his mind until he was sure there was no way he could fail. Severus would have to take a port-key to get to the place where those who are being release from Azkaban are picked up. He planned on putting on his invisibility cloak and grabbing on to the port-key without Severus noticing. If he stayed close to his Uncle then he would have no problems and be able to see what was going on.

Harry sulked through breakfast so that his uncle wouldn't be suspicious excusing himself early from the table he told his uncle that he was going to go get started on the chores he had to do. Harry quietly went up the stairs and retrieved his invisibility cloak. Coming back down the stairs he waited for Severus to come into the hall and retrieve his cloak.

After what seemed like an eternity later Severus finally came to get his cloak. After putting the cloak on he pulled a port-key out of an inside pocket; it was an old battered wallet. Harry quickly reached out and as gently as possible placed a finger on the port-key. Severus said something that Harry couldn't quite make out and after a familiar tugging sensation they landed in a dreary room with no windows. It appeared as though Severus was the last to arrive.

Harry had landed on the floor in a heap and hoped that no one had heard him land. Severus, who had landed much more gracefully, looked in Harry's direction suspiciously. Harry held his breath praying that his uncle hadn't noticed him. After a moment Severus looked away and went to talk to his siblings. Thinking it might be a good idea to keep some distance between them Harry moved to the darkest corner in the room so he wouldn't arouse his uncle's suspicions any more than he had already.

Harry made his way to the corner listening to his Aunts and Uncles talk once he got to the coroner he planned on leaning against the wall, but was stopped when he felt something moving against his back that felt like a hand. He quickly spun around but nothing was there. Then he heard hushed voices whispering frantically to each other.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure, I think I would notice if something started to lean up against me."

"What was it?"

"I don't know"

Suddenly Harry recognized the voices and in a hushed whisper spoke to them. "Lizzy, Vicky, what are doing here?"

"Harry?"

"Is that you?"

"Yes, it's me. You shouldn't be here it isn't safe."

"You shouldn't be here either," snapped Vicky.

"Whatever," Harry realized she had a point and dropped the subject. "Do you two have an invisibility cloak?"

"No," replied Lizzy, "we developed a potion that would allow us to stay invisible for an hour we just have to keep taking it every hour and no one will see us."

"Wow," remarked Harry deciding that he definitely needed to introduce these two to the Weasley twins. "I'm under my invisibility cloak."

"Do you hear that?" asked Samantha rather loudly looking around puzzled. Harry, Lizzy, and Vicky stopped talking immediately.

"Hear what?" asked Sean.

"I thought I heard voices."

"Coming from where?" asked Severus his suspicions once again mounting.

Harry swallowed hard willing his uncle to drop it and go back to what they were discussing.

"It sounded like it was coming from over there," as Samantha said this she through a confinement charm as the corner of the room where she heard the voices.

"Oh, crap," said the twins in unison as the adults walked over to the corner.

Harry silently cursed his stupidity for not moving out of the corner when he heard his Aunt say she heard voices.

Severus was the first to speak as they all gathered around the corner. "Harry James Potter come out from under that invisibility cloak right this instant." Severus silently cursed himself for not thinking about that damned cloak earlier.

Harry froze. He didn't know what to do; on one hand his uncle already knew he was there, they were trapped, and his uncle would find him whether he removed the cloak himself or his Uncle did it. On the other hand…

Harry didn't get to finish his thought as he heard Severus say "Accio Invisibility cloak"

Harry's cloak went flying off him and into his uncle's hand. Severus silently folded the cloak and placed in a pocket of his robes then turned to glare furiously at his nephew.

Severus was about to begin scolding Harry when Samantha spoke, "Who were you talking to?"

Harry didn't answer he just looked down at the stone floor trying to calm his racing heart. He kept telling himself that they wouldn't beat him like Vernon did, but it didn't seem to matter as his heart continued to thump loudly in his chest.

"Answer the question Harry," demanded Severus obviously furious with his ward.

"There's no need," said Marie, "I don't know how you girls did it, but show yourselves right now or so help I'll take you over my knee right here and tan your bottoms until you can't sit down for days."

"Mum, listen, please," begged Vicky.

"I said show yourselves,"

"We can't," continued Lizzy.

"It's a potion," explained Vicky.

"It last for an hour,"

"It won't wear off for another ten minutes,"

"We didn't bring the counter potion with us,"

Harry was suddenly glad that Marie wasn't his guardian. The glare she was sending the wall that Vicky and Lizzy's voices were coming from would have made Voldemort turn himself over to the Auroras.

"Give me your hands now," said Marie holding her hands out in front of her, "if I can't see you I'm going to make sure you can't leave my side."

Harry assumed the girls complied when Marie's hands seemed to tighten on the air and he heard a very soft mumbled 'We're sorry,' coming from the area where he assumed the girls' heads would be.

Harry still wouldn't meet Severus eyes, so he didn't see Severus's hand reaching out for him until it was centimeters from his head. Harry flinched and jerked back violently out of instinct. He didn't know why, he knew Severus would never do the things Vernon had done to him, but he couldn't help it. He let out a chocked sob and nearly crumbled to the floor.

"Harry," spoke Severus softly his arm still outstretched, "look at me." Harry slowly raised his head to look as his uncle. When Harry was finally looking him in the eyes Severus spoke again. "Take my hand child." Slowly Harry did so. As soon as Harry placed his trembling hand in Severus's, Severus pulled him closer so that they were just inches from each other. Severus then placed his other and on Harry's cheek before once again speaking. "I am very disappointed in you Harry; you purposefully disobeyed me and put yourself into a very dangerous position. I've half a mind to turn you over my knee right now. However, just because you're in a lot of trouble, and I do mean a _lot_ of trouble, doesn't mean I don't love you or that I'm going to do anything Dursley did to you. Understand?"

Harry merely nodded yes.

Right about then the twin's potion began to fade. Instead of the triad the two girls figured they had coming from their mother, but she merely pulled the two girls into a hug. "Don't think for a second you two aren't in trouble, but we have other things to deal with first. The three of you need to listen very carefully. When your grandfather comes in you must be quite do not say a word. Do I make myself clear?"

After receiving a 'yes ma'am' from all three of the kids Marie was about to say something else when the door opened.


	17. Meetings

_From the last chapter_

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

_After receiving a 'yes ma'am' from all three of the kids Marie was about to say something else when the door opened._

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

Meetings

Eileen walked through the door with a look on her face that made Harry regret following his uncle. Harry's grip on his uncle's hand tightened. He did not want to be left alone. Suddenly he didn't want to do anything but curl up next to his uncle and never move again. His fears were alleviated slightly when he felt Severus squeeze his hand in return letting him know he wasn't alone.

Eileen walked strait over to Severus and slapped him. "Never have I been treated with such utter disrespect and from my own son at that. To be thrown out in such an undignified manner…" Eileen paused for a moment and merely seethed inches from Severus face who hadn't as much as moved since she slapped him. "Mark my words, if you ever do anything like that again you will deeply regret it," at this her eyes flashed to Harry and Severus truly understood her threat.

"Yes, mother" was all Severus said.

Eileen stared at her son for a moment longer before turning and addressing the rest of her children. "I just spoke with the guard she said Tobias would be here shortly. However," Eileen turned to address Marie, "I was under the impression the children would not be coming."

"We decided," began Marie in an unusually calm voice, "that Harry and the girls were old enough to behave and to do as they were told." As she said this last part Marie's harsh gaze well upon her daughters as well as Harry, all of which tried not to blush, but failed as they stared at the stone floor.

Eileen cocked an eyebrow. "I see."

Before Eileen could demand further explanation, the door opened once again to reveal two guards who roughly pushed a very thin man into the room.

Before Harry could get a good look at him the man turned around and spoke to the guards. "Thank you for your…hospitality I am sure to remember you both." The man's, who could only be Tobias Snape, tone held such hostility and resentment that Harry's hand immediately tightened around his uncle's as he took a small step closer to him. He was sure he was cutting of the circulation to his uncle's fingers, but Severus didn't seem to mind.

When the guards had left closing the door behind them Tobias turned around to face his wife and children. Harry was rather startled when he realized how similar Tobias and Severus looked. The only noticeable differences really were age and eye color. Eileen was the first to approach Tobias. They embraced briefly and spoke softy to one another for a moment so that no one could hear them.

Severus took this moment to survey his brothers and sisters as well as his nieces and nephews. Harry was clinging to him obviously wishing he had stayed home. Vicky and Lizzy weren't much better, but despite their lack of an abusive background they still seemed to realize that this was serious and not some game. Consequently, they seemed more withdrawn and clung to their parents' hands as well. Marie was in full big sister mode, ready to do anything necessary to protect everyone she cared about even if it meant putting herself in danger. Severus was very grateful to have a big sister like her. Jon was by Marie's side silently observing everything, calculating, and scheming… he would have been a good Slytherin. Severus shared a small nod of understanding with him when their eye's met. Dan was bluntly watching him. Severus almost rolled his eyes. Yes his younger brothers meant well but did they have to be so obvious about it. Sean was watching Sam in the same manner. When Severus's eyes met Dan's he cocked an eyebrow prompting his younger brother to half smile and give a slight shrug at which Severus did roll his eyes a little. Sam was staring intently at their parents as though willing both of them to go up in flames completely oblivious to Sean watching her.

When Tobias stepped away from his wife and towards his children Severus's heart stopped and his stomach rose to his throat. Tobias's eyes hadn't changed a bit since he was placed in Azkaban all those years ago and the look he was giving each of his children in turn made all of them feel as though they were children again. As Tobias's eyes meet Severus's he intensively tightened his hold on Harry's hand and quickly gathered up all his anger to glare back into Tobias's eyes with unbound hatred. However, despite his appearance Severus suddenly felt like a small child again, utterly helpless against his father.

"Well," purred Tobias in a slightly tired voice, "I do believe someone is missing. Where is James?"

The question didn't faze Severus, but all of his sibling's shared startled looks only Jon and Severus showed no emotion.

Marie answered, "He died. Over ten years ago."

"Aw yes… I seem to remember hearing something about that. It's rather hard to remember what's told to you while in Azkaban though." As he said this last part Tobias's gaze once more fell on Severus. His gaze then drifted down to Harry. "And this must be my grandson The Harry Potter."

Releasing Harry's hand in favor of placing an arm around his shoulders Severus replied. "Yes, this is James' son, Harry."

Tobias stared at Harry for a moment before grinning in a rather frightening manner. "Yes, he does look like him doesn't he?" Tobias moved forward and reached out to place a hand on Harry's head. "Such a handsome young man."

Before Severus knew what he was doing he had reached out and grabbed his father wrist placing himself in front of Harry. "Don't touch him," hissed Severus with such force it even took his father by surprise.

Time itself seemed to stop for a moment. No one moved. Eventually, Tobias yanked his arm away from Severus's grasp and turned away. As soon as his father had his back to him Severus allowed himself to breath again and glanced back at Harry.

"Well," Eileen said, "I believe it time to go home. We'll see all of you again soon." With that Eileen took Tobias's hand and activated a portkey that took both of them away leaving the rest of the Snape's standing in a dark windowless room.

After a few moments of silence Daniel spoke, "Well that went…well."

Everyone turned to look Dan.

"What?"

The twins smiled a chuckled a bit, Harry soon followed, and in those few seconds a huge weight was lifted off the whole room.

"I suppose we should return home ourselves," said Severus, once again calm, "come over to my house tomorrow for lunch, and we'll discuss our next course of action."

Everyone agreed and nodded their heads in consent and Marie immediately began scolding the twins as everyone got ready to leave. Except Sam. Sean was the only one who seemed to notice but was able to catch Severus's attention when Sam didn't respond to him. She just stood where she had been the whole time their father was their.

"Sam?" Severus stood in front of his little sister trying to get her attention. "Samantha?"

Finally Sam looked up and did the only thing that made sense to her. She stepped forward wrapping her arms around her big brother and laying her head on his chest. Severus immediately wrapped his arms around her and laid his head on top of her's.

"It's okay Sam. He's gone its okay now." Severus attempted to reassure his sister while casting glances at each of his other siblings. None of which could understand her reaction. Their father or mother for that matter hadn't so much as spoke to her. They barely spared her a glance yet she was breaking down.

"Can I stay with you Sev?" asked Sam in a whisper so soft Severus barely heard it.

"Of course,"

With looks of concern exchanged between everyone Severus, Sam, and Harry portkeyed away those remaining soon followed and port-keyed to their respective homes to contemplate the day's events.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

A/N: I know it's been a long wait and I hope this chapter was worth it but I just haven't had time to right lately with RL being such a pain and all. Anyway I'm sorry about the wait hopefully the next chapter will be done soon. For those of you who read my story 'A Painful Family Reunion' the next chapter is being beta'd and hopefully I'll be able to post it soon.

PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW

P.S. By the way I redid the first sixteen chapters of this story and changed a few things. for example i changed Livia's name to Eileen. but that's really the biggest change so you don't have to reread the whole story unless you want to. And while your doing that could you please please please review. After all its the least you could do since I did post this story and wrote it and rewrote it. :) please.


	18. Punishment

**Punishment**

After portkeying back to his living room Severus was feeling slightly overwhelmed. His baby sister was still clinging to him and his young nephew was holding onto his hand once more as though he would drown if he let go. Severus had no idea where to begin. Sighing deeply he somehow guided his sister and nephew over to the sofa after the three of them were sitting he turned to his nephew first. "Harry, child, it's alright he's gone. No one will hurt you I promise."

"I'm sorry," whispered Harry as he played with the cufflinks on his uncle's sleeve.

"Good, you should be. What you did was dangerous. You could have easily been hurt or left behind and no one would have known. We will discuss this more in a bit, but right now I want to go to your room and seriously think about why following me was wrong."

Harry slowly got up and began walking towards the stairs, but stopped about half way, "Your not going to send me back are you?"

"No, Harry, no matter what you do, how much trouble you're in, or whatever happens, I will never send you back to the Dursley's. I love you child regardless of how much trouble you cause. Now go to your room."

"Yes, sir,"

After Harry had left Severus once again focused his attention on his baby sister. Sam rarely had flashbacks or she was at least good at hiding it if she did, but when she did have them they were sever. The worst he had ever seen her have was when James was alive. James and Lily had just gotten married and he had come over to visit one night and somehow wound up staying until the early hours of the morning. He was about to leave when there was a loud pounding on the door. James had opened it to reveal their little sister in her nightclothes tears running down her cheeks mumbling incoherently. Severus had never seen his sister break down like that before. It turned out Sam had had a nightmare/flashback and came to James. He would never forget how Sam clung to James for hours until Lily had cast a sleeping spell on her. He and James and stayed up with her the entire night.

"Sam…Sam" finally getting her to look up him Severus cupped her cheek in his hand. "What's going through that head of yours?"

"James,"

"James?" Severus' confusion showed in his voice prompting Sam to elaborate.

"_Father_ said Harry looked like James."

"Yes and…"

"I miss him."

"Me to."

"Sev?"

"Yes"

"Don't be to upset with Harry. You would have done the same thing."

"And it would have been just as wrong if I had as it is with him."

"I know"

"Sam?"

"Yes?"

"What happened?"

Sam gave a half smile before continuing, realizing she should have known better then to try to get her older brother off track. "I saw _him_ standing there still making threats and I could feel his hate and suddenly I was five years old standing there listening as he yelled and hit and cursed you and James and Marie and Sean and Dan. I remembered how you would provoke him so that he would focus more on you and how James always tried to help and how Marie would take care of us afterwards. It was all there. All the memories just came back all at once and I couldn't stop it. I knew…I knew I would have nightmare tonight and I just didn't want to be alone."

Severus hugged his sister tight, "your not alone Sam. I'm here. You're safe. He won't hurt you again I promise. You can stay for as long as you like."

The two siblings stayed sitting on the coach for a few minutes longer until Sam pushed away. "Thanks, Sev, now go talk to Harry."

Severus watched her for moment before getting up and making his was upstairs to deal with his disobedient nephew.

Upon reaching his nephew's room Severus knocked before coming in. Harry was lying in bed his bare feet on his pillows where his head should be and his head where his feet should be: asleep. Severus rolled his eyes. Walking over to the boy he gently shook him awake.

"I told you to come up here and think about your actions not to sleep, boy."

"I didn't mean to," Harry said rubbing the last bit of sleep from his eye's looking for all the world like a five year old. "I just laid down and the next thing I knew you were waking me up."

"Yes, well, I believe we need to have a talk."

"I said I was sorry, Uncle Sev, I won't do it again."

"Why are you sorry, Harry? Can you tell me that? Are you sorry because you were caught? What's to stop you from doing it again? Well?"

Harry shrugged watching his feet swing back and forth over the edge of the bed until his uncle's hand was placed under his chin and lifted it up until he was looking him straight in the eye.

"If you don't know the answer to any of those questions how can you be sorry?"

Once again Harry shrugged. Severus sighed and removed his hand from beneath the boy's chin but instead of looking down at the floor again Harry continued to watch Severus a he walked over to the desk and pulled out a chair. Bringing the chair over where Harry sat on the bed Severus placed the chair in front of him with the back towards him. Severus then sat in the chair facing his nephew.

"Harry, you knew you weren't supposed to be at Azkaban today right?"

"Yes, sir,"

"So bye sneaking away you disobeyed me. Did you not?"

Harry really didn't like this line of questioning. There was no way he could explain away his actions or blame them on someone else. "Yes, sir"

"And you know that that is wrong correct?"

"Yes sir,"

"Then you agree that your actions warrant punishment, correct?"

"Uncle Sev, please, I won't do it, I swear, please, I'm already grounded," pleaded Harry. In retrospect he knew what he did was wrong. Hell he knew what he did was wrong before he did. He knew that if caught he would be in trouble. He just didn't think he would be caught.

"Harry!" interrupting his nephew's ramblings Severus continued with his reprimand. "What you did was foolish and dangerous. What would have happened if you had gotten hurt while under that damn invisibility cloak? You could have knocked unconscious when we landed and no one would have noticed. Or if you had not grab hold of the port key in time and you couldn't get make? Do not try to get out of being punished. Face the consequences of your actions and learn from them."

"But I don't like being punished?" Harry knew he sounded like an eight year old and immediately regretted saying anything.

"Yes, well, that's the point isn't it? If anyone liked being punished there wouldn't be much of a point to it would there?"

"Are you…going… to…um…I mean… will I… am I… going to be…you know."

"Spanked?"

Harry, blushing ferociously, nodded his head.

"What do you think? I can tell you know I'm confiscating your invisibility cloak until you're older and more responsible."

"What? You can't…"

"I can. Whenever you use it it only leads to you breaking rules and landing yourself in trouble. I will not give it back to you until you can prove to me you're responsible enough to know the appropriate time and place to use it. End of discussion."

Under the circumstances all Harry could do was pout.

"Now aside from that, and considering you're already grounded for a week, I think a spanking would most defiantly convince you not to disobey me in the future and not to put yourself in foolish dangerous situations."

Harry didn't like the sound of that.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Twenty minutes latter Harry was lying in bed still curled up beside his uncle. In all honesty he felt rather relieved. His Uncle Severus's idea of a spanking was far different then that of his Uncle Vernon's. When he had been spanked at the Dursley's it was always on his bare bottom usually with a belt and he always had bruises latter. With Uncle Severus though his bottom had remained covered and the man had merely smacked his backside a few times. It stung still but Harry could already feel it fading and was sure it would be gone by dinner. With Uncle Vernon smackings didn't end for what seemed like hours and sometimes it took over a week for the bruises to fade and Uncle Vernon would never hold and comfort him afterwards, but Uncle Severus had immediately gathered him up into his arms afterwards and continued to hold him for as long as he liked.

Severus hoped he had done the right thing. Harry was still curled up beside him seemingly lost in thought. He figured the boy was comparing his smacking with punishments he had received at the Dursley's. Severus would never do anything abusive to any child. The smacking he gave his nephew only consisted of ten smacks that Severus was sure stung but would quickly fade. Harry had hardly shed a tear and looked incredibly surprised when Severus had pulled him up and hugged him assuring him it was over. Severus figured the boy's continued clinginess was more a result of the abuse he received at the Dursley's as well as the boy needing reassurance and closeness. Severus was only too happy to indulge him. After today, he was sure they all need it.

When Severus noticed Harry was starting to doze off next to him he gently shook him awake again and crawled out of he bed coaxing Harry to get up with him.

Once they were both standing Severus placed both hands on his nephew's shoulders, "Better now?"

Harry nodded yes, the sting in his backside a memory.

"Good, I trust we will not need to repeat this anytime soon?"

"No, sir, I really am sorry that I disobeyed you and followed you to Azkaban."

Severus nodded, "Well, I think we should get back downstairs and get something to eat seeing as to how we missed lunch. Then you can come back up here and spend the rest of the day in your room."

"But what about the chores I'm supposed to do?"

"You can start on them if you'd rather, but today has been taxing on all of and I'm sure you could do with resting for a day."

Harry just stared at his Uncle. This was unbelievable. He had gotten into trouble and gotten ground. While grounded he had gotten into even more trouble which had resulted in a spanking. Now instead of adding even more chores to his list and sending him to get started right away his Uncle was going to make him a late lunch and let him spend the day in his room instead of the chores he was supposed to do.

As if reading his thoughts Severus commented, "This isn't the Dursley's Harry. What they did to you whether you misbehaved or not was not punishment it was abuse. Do you understand?"

And Harry did understand, for the first time really. He understood that what the Dursley's did wasn't normal. It wasn't right. He hadn't deserved it. Harry couldn't help the smile that spread over his face. "This is as bad as it will ever be isn't it?"

"Yes, Harry, that smacking is the most I will ever give you; however, depending on the circumstances I can't say that a week is as long as you'll ever be grounded."

Before Severus really had time to react Harry attached himself to him. Severus hugged his nephew back knowing that his nephew was far from healed, but also realizing he was in fact healing.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: well when it rains it pours doesn't it? Two chapters in one day. So what do you think of this chapter? Please let me know. Personally I think it was my best chapter so far, but that's just me. Please review.


	19. Information

**Information**

"Take it now," growled Severus through gritted teeth.

"No,"

"Sam, I swear…"

"You shouldn't swear Sev, it's a bad example for Harry"

Severus closed his eyes and rubbed his forehead with his fingertips reminding himself that he was not his father and he would not kill his sister for refusing to take a dreamless sleep potion. "Why, not"

"I just told you Sev, swearing is a…"

"Not that!" Severus practically shouted at her. Sam either didn't notice or didn't care. "I meant why won't you take the potion."

"Are you going to take it Severus?"

"No, but…"

"That's why."

"You're going to subject yourself to nightmares just because _I_ won't take a dreamless sleep potion."

"Yes,"

"That doesn't make any sense," then again many thing about Sam didn't make sense to him. He had been trying to get her to take the potion for ten minutes and she refused. After making a late lunch earlier that day Severus had decided that Harry and Sam were probably going to have a rough night with nightmares and so it would be in their best interest to give them both a dreamless sleep potion so that they would be well rested the next day. It hadn't been to difficult to get Harry to take it, but Sam was fighting every step of the way.

"Severus why did you make this potion?"

"Because I know that today's events have stirred up bad memories and that if you want to get any sleep you and Harry have to take this potion."

"What makes you think we'll have nightmares just because of what happened today?"

"A wild guess, Sam, what do you think,"

"I think that because today stirred up bed memories for _you_ and _you_ know that _you're_ going to have nightmares about it instead of protecting yourself by taking this potion you're giving it to me and Harry. Which won't help you with your nightmares, Sev."

There have been and still are times when Severus truly hated his little sister. "Sam please just take the potion." Severus just sounded more tired now then anything.

"Not until you can tell me why you aren't taking one."

"Because I don't need to,"

"Yes you do,"

"Samantha!"

"Severus!" Sam stood up from her bed to face her brother. Well really to face his neck she had to tilt her head up before she could look him in the eye.

The two stood staring at each other for several minutes neither breaking eye contact with their arms crossed over their chest.

Severus finally sighed, "I don't feel like dealing with this tonight. Either take the potion or don't its up to you." With that Severus tossed the potion down on her bed and stalked out of her room.

After he had changed and gotten ready for bed Severus realized his sister had a point. He knew he would have nightmares tonight and wouldn't get a good nights sleep, but he refused to take the dreamless sleep potion. It wasn't that he wanted nightmares, but that dreamless sleep was a very difficult potion to wake up from if you didn't get at least eight hours of sleep. Therefore, if something were to happen during the night and he took the dreamless sleep potion he might sleep through it. Severus walked over to his bed and stared down at it, but couldn't make himself crawl into it despite how inviting it looked. The logical side of him knew he was being foolish and that by not going to bed and taking the potion he was in a sense letting his father win. Because if he did not get any sleep then it would just prove that his father still had power over him, but he just couldn't do it.

Sighing deeply Severus left his room and walked across the hall to Harry's room. Silently opening the door he walked over to his nephew and ran a hand through his disheveled hair. Pulling the desk chair over beside the bed he sat down prepared to spend the entire night watching his young ward.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

At about two o' clock in the morning Samantha sat bolt upright in bed searching frantically for the source of her rude awakening. She had woken up not from a nightmare surprisingly enough but from what sound like a muffled scream and something large hitting the floor. She got out of bed and first went to her older brother's room. Not seeing him and seeing that his bed had not been slept in she left and went to Harry's room. Sure enough Sev was sitting cross-legged on the floor the chair he had been sitting in turned over on its side. Thanks to the potion, Harry was still in bed snoring slightly.

"Sev," Sam quickly but quietly rushed to his side, "are you all right?"

Keeping his head down, with his hair hiding his face, Severus nodded.

"Sev? Sev, what's wrong?"

Severus finally looked up at is little sister who was kneeling next to him, Sam could see he was holding back tears, "I was sitting in the chair and I guess I accidentally fell asleep because I had a nightmare and the next thing I knew I was on the floor."

"What were you doing in here in the first place, and why haven't you gone to bed yet?"

Severus seemed to hesitate for a moment before speaking, "I didn't want to have nightmares, and if I had taken the dreamless sleep potion nothing could have woken me up during the night, so I just came in here to sit with Harry."

"Oh, Sev," Sam leaned forward, towards her brother and pulled him into a hug which he gratefully returned. Going as far as to rest his head on her shoulder. "Oh, Sev."

After a couple of minutes Severus pulled away from his sister offering her a small smile of gratitude. Sam coaxed her brother up and led him down stair where she made them both a cup of tea. Before long Sam was curled up against Severus her head resting on his shoulder. Eventually he laid his head on top of hers. This is where Harry found them asleep the next morning when he came down for breakfast.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

After breakfast Harry went out to start on his chores, the first of which was to scrub the porch from top to bottom. He was half way around when Sean and Daniel appeared not to far from the porch. Say hi to Harry and ruffling his hair as they past him the two went inside where they waited with Severus and Samantha for Marie and Jon to arrive.

Eventually everyone one arrived and Harry was called in for lunch. Marie and Jon had left their kids at home. After lunch was finished Harry was told to go outside and finish scrubbing the porch. At his protest his Uncle added another day to his restriction, causing Harry to pout as he slowly walked out the door.

Meanwhile, while the Snape siblings were devising a plan their father was carrying out one of his own.

Tobias Snape apperated outside of Malfoy manner with an evil grin on his face. He had heard rumors in prison that the Dark Lord was not truly dead and planned to obtain as much information as possible about this… development.

As he approached the gate surrounding the manner a house elf appeared asking what he wanted and who he was. After telling the elf his name and that he wished to speak to Lucius the elf disappeared and the gates swung open. Tobias made his way to the door and knock. Once again the doors swung open immediately and Lucius was standing in the parlor a boy that could only be his son by his side.

"I see sir, that Azkaban has not had much of an effect on you." Lucius addressed Tobias and judging from the surprised look on the young boy's face standing next to his father, Lucius didn't often refer to people as 'sir'.

Tobias, unreadable mask on merely raised an eyebrow.

"Yes, well, this is my son Draco," Lucius placed a hand on Draco's shoulder who bowed just slightly to the older man who greatly resembled his potions master. "Draco, this is Tobias Snape, Severus Snape's _father_.

At the way Lucius said the word father, as though he didn't feel him worthy of the title, Tobias's eyes flashed dangerously. "Send the boy away Lucius we have much to discuss."

"I will not tell you anything about Severus."

Tobias scoffed, "Such loyalty to a friend who betrayed both you and your master, _boy_?" Tobias rather hoped that calling Lucius boy it would remind him of his place. Then again he wouldn't have to be reminded if his bastard father had bothered to teach it to him.

"Leave, Draco,"

Draco hesitated for a moment eliciting a slight whack on the back of his legs from his father's cane. He immediately turned and went upstairs to his room.

"Obviously, you allow your son to get away with more then your father would have allowed you to get away with."

"If by that you mean I don't beat him at least once a day then yes, _sir_, you are correct."

Tobias narrowed his eyes. He would deal with Lucius once he had gotten all the information he required from him.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

"Sam for the last time we can not kill him… there's too much paper work involved," commented Sean for what seemed that the hundredth time in the last hour.

Before Sam could reply the alarm went off signaling that someone had just flooed in. The siblings went into the living room where the fireplace was only to be met with the serious face of Albus Dumbledore.

"Albus," said Marie in a cold tone that made hell seem preferable, "what can do for you?"

Albus smiled seemingly ignoring her tone, "Why, hello dear, how have you been lately, I'm anxious to see your daughters this coming year."

Marie, Jon, Sam, Daniel, and Sean continued to glare at him. Severus finally broke the ominous silence.

"Would you like a cup of tea, Albus while you tell us why you came?"

"No, no, my boy, I just heard though that Tobias was released from Azkaban and I came to offer my assistance if you need it as well as to tell you some rather disturbing news."

"With all do respect Albus; knowing our father is free is disturbing enough."

"True, but I'm afraid it gets worse."

Severus raised an eyebrow noticing his siblings seemed very interested as well.

"Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy were just found dead outside the ministry. The spell used to kill them was one that hasn't been seen since Adrian Malfoy was alive. Draco is alive and was found at his home it appears a small part of his memory has been erased with no hope of him recovering it."

Severus's face was unreadable, but his voice shook slightly as he questioned Albus, "Do they have any idea who is responsible?"

"Not a clue, the wand used to cast the spell was Narcissa's and there were no witnesses. Draco is your godson, isn't he Severus?'

Nodding his head Severus answered, "Yes sir, do they plan on questioning our… _father_?"

"That I don't know yet Severus. I'll be sure to suggest it, but it's more then likely that if he did do it…"

"That he'd be smart enough to know he would be suspected and have a plan for if he were questioned."

"Correct." Albus remained silent for a moment allowing the siblings to absorb the implications of what he just said. "Severus since you are Draco's godfather he will be placed in your custody soon. You do not have to accept this, but you should know that the boy has no other living relatives and will become a ward of the ministry if you don't become his guardian."

"I can not make that decision now Albus."

"Do not put if off to long Severus." Albus paused for a moment, "Lucius has been pushing Draco towards a life as a death eater since his birth, but I believe there is still hope for the boy, however if he goes into custody of the ministry there is a chance they will push him even closer to Voldemort."

Severus nodded, one hand taking Draco in would probably be best for the boy, but he also had Harry to think about. "I'll have an answer for you tomorrow Albus."

Once again, Albus nodded, "Well, if there's anything I can do…"

"No, sir," answered Samantha, "not right now, but we might take you up on the offer later."

Albus nodded and with a finial goodbye flooed back to Hogwarts then the ministry to find out as much as possible about the Malfoy's.

"Well, what now?" asked Sean.

No one answered.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Yes another chapter. Hard to believe isn't it? Please review and let me know what you want to see happen with Draco.


	20. Decisions

**Decisions**

"Are you going to take the boy in?" asked Daniel several minutes latter looking at Severus.

"I don't know, yet, I need to discuss it with Harry first."

"It's hard to believe that Draco doesn't have any relatives on either side. I know the Malfoy's have always been a relative small family, but the Blacks…"

"Yes, but many of the Blacks were disowned because they were 'blood traitors' therefore in the eyes of the ministry they are no longer considered family. Narcissa's sister Andromeda is still alive for instance and has a daughter that could take him in," Severus seemed reluctant to say that last part and his lip curled up at the thought of Tonks caring for Draco, "but because Andromeda married a muggle and was legally disowned they are not considered relatives in the eyes of the ministry."

"Well," began Marie, "Jon and I will go collect the kids and meet everyone back here in about two hours to talk a bit more and Severus can talk to Harry about Draco."

Once everyone agreed and had apperated or flooed back to their homes Severus went out on the porch to find Harry, still sulking, cleaning the porch.

"Harry, come here, we need to talk," Severus gestured to a couple of chairs on the porch taking a seat in one of them and indicating Harry should do the same.

Harry was really beginning to hate hearing those words. "I know I shouldn't have argued with you Uncle Sev, I'm sorry." Harry took a seat beside his Uncle fully expecting a lecture on doing as he's told.

"I'm glad. Harry I know you want to know what's going on and you deserve to know but there are things about your grandfather that you don't… you can't know. I promise I will tell you as much as I can but you have to trust me."

"Yes, sir"

Severus nodded, "That's not really what I wanted to talk to you about now anyways." Severus paused taking a deep breath and Harry could sense a slight change in his Uncle's attitude. "The Malfoy's, Lucius and Narcissa, have been killed, there bodies where just found outside of the ministry." Glancing at his nephew Severus saw the boy's eyes widen. "As Draco's godfather I have the…power to claim him as my ward. If I don't he will be placed in the ministry's care. I know that you and he have a rather rough history, but you really are more alike then you know. So, I need your opinion as to why or why not I should take Draco in." Severus hoped that by making a list it would allow Harry to make a logical conclusion.

"He's a prat, for starters."

"Harry…" warned Severus.

"Well he is."

"What makes you say that?"

"He treats us miserably in school…"

"And you and your friends do the same to him."

"…he starts it."

"And you could always end it by just walking away. By responding to his baiting you're just encouraging him."

"He called Hermione a mud-blood!"

"Which was wrong of him, but do you honestly believe, boy, _I_ would let him get away with that."

Harry shrugged.

"As I'm sure you've noticed I believe in sticking to the rules that are in place and will punish those who break them. Draco would have the same rules you have and you will have the same rules as Draco. I'll make sure Draco knows the rules and he will be punished in the same way you're punished if he breaks them."

This was not turning out to be a good day for Harry. His uncle obviously wanted to claim guardianship of Draco, but he hated him. He believed his uncle would make sure the rules were fair and equally enforced, but Draco would still find a way to torment him he was sure. However, Harry also knew what it was like to lose your parents and not have anyone to love you. He also couldn't imagine being in Draco's place: having known your parents then losing them. At least he hadn't really known his parents. Harry could only miss the idea of having parents, but Draco would actually miss his parents as people. "You won't let him call me or my friends names or start fights right."

Severus covered his mouth with his hand to hide the slight smile. Harry seemed so young at times. Here he was about to take in a new ward and the child beside him was concerned with name calling and other such things that seem so trivial to adults, but make such an impact on children. "I promise, Harry, that I will not let Draco get away with anything I wouldn't let you get away with."

"I'll still get to keep my room right?" the nervous way in which Harry asked this concerned Severus.

"Of course child. Why wouldn't you?"

Harry shrugged, "I don't know."

"There must be a reason, child."

"I…guess…it's just that before you came to get me I've never really had a room of my own. At the Dursley's it was either the cupboard or Dudley's second bedroom. At Hogwarts I had to share a dorm. Before this summer I never had my own room and…I like it."

"You'll keep your room Harry, I promise."

"Okay"

Severus nodded, and then proceeded to tell Harry of the other things he had discussed with his siblings.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Sam was the first to return to Severus's estate and upon her arrival Severus left to talk to Albus. Flooing directly into the Headmasters office Severus was actually surprised to find the man there, half expecting him to be at the ministry.

"Severus," Albus did not seem surprised, "what can I help you with, my boy."

"I've talked with Harry and decided to take Draco in."

"Excellent, excellent, it just so happens I have the paper work here if you'll just sign, everything will be official and you'll be able to pick Draco up immediately."

Severus resisted the urge to roll his eyes. How was it the old man could know him so well? Walking over to the Headmasters desk Severus sat down and quickly read over the paper work before signing. After talking for a few more minutes about the upcoming school year Severus departed for the ministry.

At the Ministry, Severus went to the Department of Families were after going through much bureaucratic paperwork he was allowed to see Draco and take him home. He was lead to a temporary holding room were orphans waited for either another family member to pick them up or a foster home was found for them. The room was like a sitting room with a few toys for small children a table and some chairs scattered around the room. Two doors lead to dorm like rooms; one for boys the other for girls. Severus immediately spotted Draco sitting in chair in the corner seemingly oblivious to everything around him. Severus slowly walked up to the boy so as not to startle him and kneeled down in front of him.

"Draco" Severus spoke softly, but it was enough to catch the boys attention. "Let's go home."

Draco looked close to tears and Severus wondered if the child had allowed himself to cry for his parents: he doubted it. Standing up Severus placed a hand on the boy's shoulder encouraging him to stand. Eventually he did.

"Where are your things?"

Draco shrugged. His continued silence was worrying Severus.

Severus led the boy to the supervisor's desk to inquire about Draco's things.

"He didn't come with anything, Professor Snape. You'll have to ask the Auroras about collecting it from Malfoy manner."

Severus sighed and without another word left with a hand still on Draco's shoulder. Once outside the ministry Severus produced a portkey taking them back to his estate.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: I'm so sorry about the wait. Life just went to hell for a little while and I didn't have time to write. Anyway, I wrote this chapter in about an hour, so its probably not that good, but I figured I'd let you know I was still alive. Please, please, review.


	21. Crying

**Crying**

At the estate, Severus led Draco inside the house where Samantha was sitting on the couch reading a book. Seeing Severus and Draco, she stood up and came to meet them about half way across the living room. Severus had yet to remove his hand from Draco's shoulder.

"Draco," began Severus quietly. "This is my sister—"

Before Severus could finish the sentence, he was interrupted by Sam. "Aunt Sam; I'm sure you're tired of people asking you how you're doing, so I won't ask. I will, however, ask where your things are?"

Draco tried, but failed to give a small smile at the nice women standing in front of him, so Severus answered for him. "At the Manor still." Turning to look directly at Draco, Severus asked in a gentle voice, "Is there anything in particular you need from the Manor Draco?"

At first, Draco shook his head, seemingly without thought, but suddenly froze and looked up at Severus with large pleading eyes.

Severus lifted his hand and ran it over the child's head allowing it to rest on his cheek. Draco leaned, almost unnoticeably, into the hand and nodded his head yes.

Severus knelt down on one knee so that he had to look up to see Draco's face. "What is it you need, child, and I promise I will turn the whole manner upside down if I have to in order to find it."

Draco hesitated for a moment before moving in towards the Potions Master and leaning over to whisper in his ear. Once he was done, Draco took a step back and bit his lip looking scared, as though he expected Severus to tell him he was being nothing but a stupid baby and refuse him his request.

Severus didn't say or do anything of the sort however, as he stood up once more and, placing a hand on the back of Draco's head, drew the boy towards him for a comforting hug.

Samantha looked incredibly sad as she watched her big brother hold the unresponsive blond haired boy.

Eventually, Severus pushed the boy back, but kept a hand on his shoulder. "Sam, will you please show Draco his room, so I can go retrieve some of his things?"

"No," stated Samantha firmly crossing her arms over her chest, but smiling kindly at her brother.

Severus closed his eyes and gritted his teeth before responding to his sister. "And why not?"

"Because, Severus," said Sam as though she were talking to a small child. "You are not going to Malfoy Manor by yourself. At the very least you should wait for Marie, or Sean, or Jon, or Dan to get here then…" Sam stopped talking when Severus walked away from her and Draco, heading towards the fireplace.

Once Severus had pulled his head from the hearth, he stepped out of the way and waited patiently, ignoring Sam's request to know whom he was talking to and what he was doing. After a moment, Jon stepped through the grate, Peter in one arm, a diaper bag on a shoulder, and Jason's hand clutched in his own.

Walking over to Sam, he handed her Peter and the diaper bag, having already released Jason's hand. "Thanks Sam, for _volunteering_ to baby-sit. Marie and the girls should be over soon. They just need to finish packing." Turning away from his shocked sister-in-law, Jon addressed Severus with a smile. "Ready to go?"

Severus bowed his head slightly, attempting to hide his smile at the look on Samantha's face. "Yes, more then ready. Thank you again Samantha for _volunteering_ to baby-sit." With that, Severus and Jon both headed out the door and apparated away.

Samantha was left standing in the living room holding a baby and a diaper bag. She looked at the baby in her arms, which looked back at her with large round eyes. She loved her nieces and nephews without question, but never had she been left alone with them at such a young age before. She cringed as she heard a crash from the room that Jason had run off to.

…………………………………………………

Severus and Jon arrived at Malfoy Manner and, after talking to the Auror's in charge of the investigation, were allowed upstairs to Draco's room. After finding the boy's trunk, they filled it first with clothes and other necessities, before moving on to books. Once all the necessary, but meaningless objects had been packed, they moved on to other things. Rather, Jon moved on to other things. He found the boy's broom and a few other well-used items that he thought the child would like, but stopped when he noticed his brother-in-law tearing the room apart, as if looking for something specific.

"If you'd tell me what you're looking for, I could help you find it." Jon commented as he leaned over to look under the bed so he could see Severus.

Pushing himself out from under the bed Severus stood up and began scanning the room while taking to Jonathan. "Draco only asked for one thing from this place. I probably should have asked him where it was, but assumed it would be easy enough to find."

"And what one thing did he ask for?" Jon was still watching Severus, who was still scanning the room.

Severus stopped his scan of the room, and turned to face Jon. "He asked for his teddy bear." Severus said quietly, sadly.

With this one statement, Jon felt more sympathy for the recently orphaned boy than any he had heard yet. Here was a boy, for he truly was no more than a boy, of thirteen years, who's parents had just been killed and all he wanted was his teddy bear. Jonathan didn't care if they had to take this place apart, brick by brick: they would find the damn bear.

"What does it look like?" asked Jonathan, as he to began searching the room.

"Its white and no longer then your forearm. He's had it since he was a small child; I honestly thought Lucius had gotten rid of it, though."

For several minutes, Jonathan and Severus turned the room upside-down looking for the bear. No draw was left unopened, no bed unturned. Until, suddenly Jon stopped and dropped the side of the mattress he had picked up. "Severus," he said contemplatively, why don't we just summon it?"

Severus looked at Jonathan from the place he was kneeling on the floor and with as slightly confused look on his face replied. "I don't know. I just don't know." After saying this and looking rather ruffled he stood up and drew his wand. "Accio."

With that simple word a white bear, no longer then his forearm came zooming out from behind the dresser and into Severus' hand.

Jonathan cleared his throat. "We shall never speak a word of this to anyone."

Severus nodded his head, the bear clutched in his hand. "Agreed."

After shrinking the bear so it would fit in his pocket, Severus and Jonathan gathered up everything they had packed for Draco and swept out of the room with as much dignity as possible.

Once they had apparated back to the estate, Marie, the girls, as well as Sean and Daniel were there, talking quietly in the kitchen. After greeting his brothers and sisters, and dodging the hand towel Sam threw at him, Severus went upstairs to find Draco.

Before going to Draco's room, however, he decided to stop and see how Harry was doing. Opening the door to the boy's room, he saw Harry lying on his bed studying. Quietly walking over to him, he sat down on the side of the bed before speaking. "I see you finished cleaning the porch."

"Yes, sir," nodded Harry before turning over on his side to look directly at his uncle. "I also washed the dishes from earlier, before coming up to study."

"Very, good," said Severus. He continued after a brief pause in a casual tone. "Draco's here."

Harry nodded his head again, which was resting on his hand being propped up by his elbow. "I know, I saw him when Aunt Sam showed him his room. He didn't say anything to me at all."

Now it was Severus' turn to nod. "I know. He's very upset Harry; he needs some time to adjust."

Harry shrugged, not really knowing what to say.

"Thank you for trying at least." Severus told him as he pushed back a loose strand of hair out of the boy's eyes. "You may continue studying until dinner. I'm going to go talk to Draco, okay?"

"Yes, sir," nodded Harry as he watched his Uncle leave, before turning back over and continuing to study.

Before Severus entered Draco's room, he enlarged the teddy bear as well as the rest of the boy's things. Entering the room, he set the trunk down by the door, but kept the bear in his hand. Walking over to the bed, where Draco was lying motionless, his back to the door, he gently sat down on the bed while placing a hand on the boy's shoulder. "Draco," he said gently, attempting to draw the boy's attention.

Slowly, with only a slight sniffle, Draco turned red-rimmed eyes that refused to shed tears towards his new guardian.

Severus immediately offered the white teddy bear to the boy. Draco's eyes widened slightly and he glanced cautiously between Severus and the bear, as though he expected Severus to take it away from him at any moment. Severus waited patiently however, and continued to hold the bear out towards the confused child.

Tentatively, Draco slowly reached out a hand, grabbing the bear, then quickly brought it to his chest and curled into a ball, the bear clutched tightly to his chest. Severus merely began rubbing the child's back with his hand in an encouraging manner. "Its okay, Draco." Severus said comfortingly. "It's okay. You can cry if you wish, child. I won't tell, I promise."

After a couple of minutes, Draco couldn't stand it any longer and with a muffled sob, he clutched his bear tighter to his chest and began crying heartbrokenly. Severus scooted a little closer to him and talked comforting nonsense to him while rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

Several minutes later, Draco was still crying with gusto and Severus began to worry that the child would make himself ill. Getting into a position in which he was seated fully on the bed, he pulled Draco close to him, so that Draco was practically in lap. Severus attempted to uncurl Draco slightly and get the bear away from his face, but as soon as he began nudging the bear away Draco released a wail that would have broken Voldemort's heart (if he had one), compelling Severus to abort his plan at moving the bear away from Draco's face.

"Pl… please… don't… please don't… t-take him… away… please." Draco sobbed even as Severus stopped moving the bear.

"Shhh…" soothed Severus in a deep silky voice. " I'm not taking him away from you, I promise. It's okay. Shh… it's okay." As he soothed the distraught child, Severus pulled the boy fully into his lap, so that Draco's head was resting on his shoulder, the bear held tightly under his chin.

Sending waves of soothing magic through him, as well as listening to Severus' heart beating steadily beneath his ear was enough to put Draco to sleep. He tried to fight it, but eventually he could feel his own heartbeat slow, and his sobs quieted, and though he tried, he couldn't seem to keep a firm grip on his beloved bear. With silent tears running down his face and onto his new guardian's shoulder, Draco drifted off to sleep.

Severus remained rocking Draco slowly for a couple more minutes before placing the child on the bed. Getting up off the bed, Severus pulled the covers up around Draco's shoulders and made sure his bear was safely tucked in beside him. Straightening back up, Severus quietly watched the fitfully sleeping boy for several minutes, before leaving the room as quietly as possible.

……………………

A/N: A long wait, I know. I apologize.

Lots of thanks to damato for beta'ing. You're awesome.

Please review and tell me what you think of Draco.


End file.
